The Nutcracker:Severus Snape and the Ballerina
by heypadfoot
Summary: Blaire Watson. A muggle-born witch with a passion for dance and music. Severus Snape;he was her former professor. Why were they brought back to life after being killed at the war? She was back with a prophecy. A prophecy that involved him.
1. Chapter 1

1) I do not own the characters of the Harry Potter Series. The wonderful JK Rowling does, though. :)

2)Yes, this story will go against the theory of 'not being able to bring back the dead', but this_ is _a fanfiction after all. I hope you have fun reading it!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE_._

A NEW BEGINNING

"Are you_ sure _it's safe to go back?'

Blaire gave her wand a final wave at her luggage before turning to face the lady outside her bedroom door. She smiled as the fifty-four year old blonde lady sat on her bed. She tugged the ends of her dark olive green t-shirt down and sat next to her.

"Yes Mum. Don't worry too much." Blaire said and gave the lady a reassuring smile as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, I would have never thought you would ever go back to your former school to teach. I'm surprised it's still opened. Wasn't it damaged after the war?" Mary Rivers said to Blaire. She took a good look at Blaire. "Are you sure _he_ is dead?" she whispered.

Despite herself, Blaire managed a chuckle. "Yes...Voldemort is dead. Remember Harry Potter, the boy I was telling you about?" Blaire said and Mary nodded. "He killed Voldemort. Anyway, the school is back to normal. Magic _does_ make the rebuilding process faster." She continued and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Mary stiffened a little. "Anyway, you don't have to worry. I've magically enhanced my mobile phone so you can call me." Blaire grinned and waved her mobile phone in front of Mary's face that seemed to relax.

"Good, just take good care of you. You barely made it alive in the war." Mary said grimly.

Blaire gave a weak smile. She decided it was not a good time to explain to Mary that she had died once during the battle of Hogwarts, and was somehow "reborn".

"I cannot go through the pain and worry of having one of my children running off to fight a war again. You have _no_ idea how worried I was." Mary frowned and Blaire quickly gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mum, for everything." Blaire said softly. "Thank you for taking care of me for nineteen years."

Mary sighed. "Blaire, you are like my own daughter. I love you as much as I love Brian."

Truth was Blaire was not Mary's actual daughter. Mary and her husband Jack adopted Blaire when she was two. Mary, Jack and Brian, their son, were her adopted family. Blaire's mother abandoned her when she was two and since the Rivers. She recently heard news that her biological mother had passed away but she had heard no news of her biological father. She barely knew her actual parents, except that her dad was an abusive alcoholic who left her and her mother when she was born and her mother abandoned her at a park. Her mother had abandoned her for two reasons. One, she could not afford to take care of Blaire, and two, she thought Blaire was a freak. Blaire was not a freak. She was in fact, a witch. When Mary took Blaire under her care, she did not know that, and they were kind enough not to throw her out when she started doing strange things. Only when Blaire turned eleven, did she receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everybody was shocked but Blaire was excited. Thankfully Jack and Brian were supportive. Mary was too although it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with magic, but Blaire did not take this to heart.

There was a knock on the door and Blaire jumped up. "That must be Hagrid." She said and left her room to answer the door.

A large half- giant with a bushy beard greeted her. "'Ello Blaire!" Hagrid greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Hagrid!" said Blaire as she tip-toed to give Hagrid a hug. "Come in." she took a few steps back to let Hagrid in her house. Hagrid smiled at her family who were behind her, watching. "Oh, Hagrid. Meet my family. This is my mother, Mary. My father, Jack and my brother, Brian." Hagrid greeted them before following her to her room to get her luggage.

"Come on Tigger!" Blaire whispered to her ginger cat that was lying lazily on one of her luggage and carried him off it. "That's pretty much my stuff." She turned to Hagrid. "Are you sure you're not coming to the Weasley's too?" she asked.

"Nope." Said Hagrid as he carried her things with ease. "There are too many things to do at school. I'll see you at school." He winked at her and waved to her family before leaving.

"Who was that?" asked Brian who was watching Hagrid with amazement as she put Tigger into his cage.

"Hagrid. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Blaire said as she gave him a hug before giving Jack and Mary a kiss on their cheeks.

"Take care! Don't give the Headmaster too much trouble!" said Jack and Mary made her promise to call them once she had reached the school.

Blaire laughed. "I will and for goodness sake Dad, I'm going back as a _professor_!" she grinned before giving her family a final wave as she went off to the Weasley's Burrow.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are most welcomed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE BURROW

It was evening when Blaire reached the Weasley's home. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Molly Weasley. "Hello Blaire! Come in! Everyone is here." Molly said as she let Blaire in. When she went in to the living room, she realised what Molly meant by 'everyone'.

The Weasleys were there, Percy's wife and children and Fleur, Bill's wife, was there too. Ron Weasley was chatting with his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Blaire smiled to herself as she saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. Remus Lupin was chatting to his wife, Nymphadora Tonks and playing with their son, Teddy, who was pulling Sirius Black's nose.

"Blaire, you're here!" said Hermione, jumping to her feet. Blaire grinned and gave Hermione a hug. Being muggle born like she was, Hermione grew close to Blaire. The two were practically like sisters. "Anyway, is it true? Are you going to be the new Muggle Studies Professor? I hope so! It would be exciting to have you as a professor!"

"Hermione, will you let Blaire sit first? We've just won a war and all you can think about is school!" Harry grinned at Blaire, making Hermione blushed and everyone laughed.

"Yes, that's true. I will be starting tomorrow!" Blaire sat in between her best friends, Fred and George Weasley and took out the grumpy Tigger from his cage and stroked him. "Who told you?"

"Dumbledore. He said he offered you the position three months after the war." Harry said.

"I see. Yeah. He kept insisting that I take the job." Blaire frowned and shrugged. "I wasn't very sure at first, but I accepted it anyway."

"So Dumbledore is resuming his old post as Headmaster?" asked Lupin.

"I guess so. He said he'll see me back at Hogwarts."

"What about Snape?" asked the suddenly curious George.

"_Professor_ Snape will resume his old post as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor." Molly emerged from the kitchen with her daughter Ginny, with trays of goblets filed with pumpkin juice. "Now that we learnt the truth, it would not hurt to show him some respect." Sirius snorted and Molly shot him a disapproving look which he ignored.

"Show Snivellus who's the boss!" a sly grin formed on Sirius's face as he looked at Blaire. It was not a secret Severus Snape and Sirius loathed each other since school.

"Would you _stop_ calling him _that_?" Blaire snapped angrily at Sirius suddenly. Everyone stared at her, surprised and her hand flew over her mouth. Even Blaire was surprised at herself. Severus Snape was her former potions master in school and Blaire had disliked him for a long time. She did not know what made her defend Severus. Maybe it was that she, like everybody in the room, had finally learnt of Severus's "innocence" and that he was well, good, all along, or is was the fact that _she had died by his side _during the war_. Literally._

Blaire muttered a sorry to Sirius and stared at Tigger and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Blaire's right." said Lupin quietly. "I think it's about time you put our grudges aside, Sirius." His wife nodded but Sirius just kept silent.

"Maybe it's time_ all_ of us start our life in a new, good and without any hatred. We have a lot to be thankful off." Molly said with forced cheerfulness.

"Like the fact we're breathing and alive. _Again."_ Fred muttered, rolling his eyes and grinned at Blaire. George's smile faded. Blaire looked around. She along with Fred, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were what they believed, "reborn". She did not know why, _they _did not know why, but they were. Dumbledore believed they were alive again for a reason. What reason? They did not know yet.

Molly soon announced dinner was ready. Since there were so many of them, tables had to be joined together so all of them could sit together. Everyone was back to their cheerful selves except for Blaire. There was something bothering her.

"Blaire? You alright? Is the food not to your liking?" Molly asked her, concerned.

Blaire shook her head. "No! The food is delicious." She forced a smile. "It's just that…" she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Guys, what happened? You know. It's been bothering me since I was alive again." She laughed shakily.

Harry exchanged looks with his friends. "You don't remember?" he asked and slapped his forehead for asking such a question and Blaire laughed and shook her head.

"Well, when we were at the Shrieking Shack, you arrived just as Professor Snape was attacked by Voldemort's snake. We went to him just before he died and I bottled his memories. You went to him just as Goyle entered. Before we could react, he casted the killing curse on you. We managed to stun him, but we had to leave your body there." Harry explained softly. Blaire frowned, trying to get everything in.

"And..." Harry was about to say something but when he exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione he kept silent.

"And _what_ Harry?" Blaire demanded.

"When you were hit by the killing curse, you fell and your hand, it seemed as if you were holding Professor Snape's hand." Harry continued slowly, giving her sheepish smile.

"Seemed? She _was_ bloody well holding it!" Ron whispered loudly.

"She wasn't actually holding it." Hermione said. "It was just well, on top of his hand. It seemed pretty sweet, dying by his side actually if…" Hermione stopped talking when Harry coughed loudly.

Blaire turned red and was suddenly hungry. George slammed his goblet on the table loudly, Fred choked on his juice while everyone stared at her in amazement.

_Now I really wish I was dead._ Blaire thought to herself. Fred and George had managed to change the conversation topic to their plans to expend their joke shop, but Blaire was not listening. She was too busy thinking.

_Blaire held back a gasp. She watched in horror as Severus Snape yelled and the snake encased him, head and shoulders. Voldemort moved his lips and the snake pierced his neck and Severus let out a terrible scream. His knees gave way and he fell on the floor._

"_I regret it." said Voldemort coldly. He used his wand to lift his snake off Snape. Voldemort left the shack, almost smirking._

_She saw Harry using his wand to lift a crate that was blocking their way. It was taking too long and she pushed one in front of her with all the strength she had. The crate she pushed had a sharp edge which caused a deep cut on her hand. A sharp pain lingered at her hand. "Blaire! Your hand is bleeding!" she heard Hermione cried but she ignored it and ignored the blood that was flowing down her hand._

_She rushed to Snape, she didn't know why. She saw the wound where he was bitten by the snake, blood was flowing and she pressed it against her hand trying to keep it from flowing. Snape's black eyes met hers. "Blaire." he struggled to speak. He said her name. He never called her by her first name; usually he called her by her surname, Watson, in class. She felt another sharp pain and realised she was holding his wounded neck with her injured hand, which was by then covered in blood, both hers and his._

_Harry came next to her and Snape grabbed his robes. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid was leaking out from him._

"_Take…it…Take...it…"_

_Harry stared, not knowing what to do. Blaire conjured a flask from thin air and thrust it into Harry's hand. He took it and when the flask was full to the brim, Snape's grip on Harry's robe slackened and he looked pale, as if he no longer had blood._

"_Look…at…me…"he whispered._

_After a while, his hand holding Harry's thudded on the floor and his black eyes were fixed, blank and empty. Blaire held her breath. His weak pulse stopped and with a shaky hand, she closed his eyes. They stared at his body before Blaire got up first._

"_Harry, you better see it." Blaire looked at the flask Harry was holding. Harry nodded, but before he could do anything, the door where Voldemort had left through, slammed opened._

_A large man stood at the door, his wand pointed at Blaire. She didn't have time to react. A jet of green light hit her on her chest and everything was gone._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed as they watched Blaire's body fell right next to Snape's, her hand falling on top of his, almost like she was clutching it lightly._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

TO DIE BY YOURSIDE IS SUCH A HEAVENLY WAY TO DIE.

* * *

That night, Blaire could not sleep. After tossing and turning, she got off her bed, taking her book and her Walkman with her after putting on her night robe. She left the room quietly, careful not to wake Ginny and Hermione up. She went down to the living room and sat on the sofa. She plugged in her headphones and played her Walkman.

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die..._

Blaire cringed. Usually she loved The Smiths, but somehow, she didn't feel like their song what was she needed that night. She sighed and removed her headphones. She placed her Walkman next to her and picked up her book. _Sense and Sensibility. _She loved that book written by Jane Austen. She flipped to the first page for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had fallen in love with one particular character. _Colonel Brandon._ He was everything Blaire wanted in a man. He was a gentleman and he knew how to love a lady. Ever since Mary had bought her the book when she was ten, she would often daydream of meeting a man like Colonel Brandon, like how she was daydreaming about it now.

"Blaire?"

The voice made her jump in her seat. She looked up to find a pair of amused grey eyes staring at her. She grinned sheepishly. "Hey Sirius. Why are you up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sirius said and sat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep." Blaire said and noticed that he was staring at her Walkman curiously. She laughed and picked it up and handed it to him. "This is a Walkman." She explained as he held it carefully. "Here, let me help you." Blaire helped him put on the headphones. "See this?" she pointed to a small button that said "PLAY" and he nodded. "You press this and music plays." She pressed play and his eyes widened.

"Say! This is some good music!" Sirius said and he did a little dance, making Blaire laugh_**. "**__To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die..." _he sang and Blaire cringed again. Sirius stopped and removed the headphones.

"Err, maybe not such a good song." he said sheepishly and Blaire laughed and nodded. His eyes flickered to her book. "Sense and Sensibility." He read aloud. "What's the story about?"

Her eyes widened and she proceeded to story tell him about the book. Halfway, she heard a snore. She turned and realised Sirius was pretending to be asleep. She chuckled and smacked his stomach.

"Oof!" he cried. "I can't help it if the story bores me." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know how to appreciate good literature."

"Ah, but I appreciate Muggle photography."

"Oh, really?" Blaire looked at him, curious.

He nodded. "I appreciate the Playboy magazine." He declared proudly. "Good quality muggle photography."

Blaire snorted and smacked the back of his head with her book. "You only appreciate muggle female in bikinis." she rolled her eyes.

"Is that jealously I detect?" he teased her, grinning.

"Oh, yes, I am _so_ jealous." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh darling, you know you want me." Sirius smirked.

"Ugh. I'd rather go out with the giant squid than go out with you." Blaire stuck out her tongue at him and Sirius started laughing.

"Real mature Blaire." Sirius teased her again. "Anyway, Lily said the same exact thing to James when he asked her for a date. And looked who she ended up with." He said smugly.

"Hmmm, the Giant Squid?" Blaire gave a sly grin to him.

"You have a very wicked sense of humour do you know that?" Sirius poked her shoulder and she laughed and poked him back. The two engaged in a tickling and poking match for a while until Blaire admitted defeat and the two broke apart, breathless and laughing.

"This is so un-lady like." Blaire said and smoothed her copper brown hair. "And so _not_ appropriate." She grinned. Sirius looked at her but said nothing and she raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

He brushed a loose hair off her face. "This is not appropriate either." He whispered.

Blaire was confused by what he meant. She saw him lean forward towards her and she realised what he was going to do. _He's going to kiss me, _she thought and her eyes widened. She felt a mixture of emotions and bit her lip. She felt his hot breath faintly against her and she closed her eyes. It was unexpected for her, she found herself leaning towards him. His hot breath was close to her, she felt him brush his lips lightly against hers and…

Blaire jumped back when she felt something climbing on her. She found a plump ginger cat sitting lazily on her lap, staring at her. "Tigger!" she said in surprise. Tigger stared at her, with an expression on his face that seemed to say, _what do you think you're doing? _Sirius looked like he was going to strangle Tigger and Blaire carried Tigger in her arms and stood up.

Blaire gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I better go to bed." she said.

"Err, yeah. Blaire, I'm sorry about…you know…it wasn't…" Sirius said and Blaire laughed.

"It's alright. Well, goodnight." She gave Sirius a smile. "And err, Sirius," she said quickly and sat back down, stroking Tigger. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"When you went through the veil, and err, died…" Blaire said slowly. "Where did you go to?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow when he heard her question. "When I passed through the veil, I found myself in another place. It was much brighter and I felt much more at peace. I met Lily and James." He smiled to himself. She waited for him to continue but he did not.

"That's all?" Blaire asked and he nodded.

"Why? Where did you go to?" he asked her.

Blaire frowned. "Well, the next thing I knew after I was killed was that I was in this room. There was nothing but a goblet filled with water. I drank it and I heard voices."

"Voices? What voices?" Sirius asked.

Blaire shrugged. "I don't know. But I could hear them clearly."

"Well, what did they say?" he asked impatiently.

Blaire took a deep breath. "They said _there will be a soul, born on the date of a great mistake of another. They will meet, but would not know. One will live to please and the other will live in regret. Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Born will they, before one will redeem another. Hurt and love will bring them to a final bond, but choices, difficult they are, can tear them apart but love and only love, can overcome them._" Blaire took another deep breath and looked at Sirius who was deep in thought.

"That almost sounds like a prophecy." Sirius said after a while. "Have you told Dumbledore about this? I can't help you now, but I'm sure Dumbledore can."

Blaire shook her head. "I haven't. Maybe I should, it's been bothering me." Blaire bit her lip and smiled at him. "Thanks Sirius, I feel much at ease now."

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

REVIEW REPLIES

-**matt-hardy-lover**: Thank you so much! :)

-**Malicia**: Thank you! Some people might find it strange, I did too at first, but I've read a few fan fictions of the same 'reborn' plot and some were actually nice. I hope mine turns out nice too. :)

Without further ado, here comes chapter four_! Blaire is back to Hogwarts and she finally meets Severus Snape again!_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER FOUR

BACK TO HOGWARTS

* * *

It was almost three in the afternoon when Blaire apparated just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts. She adjusted the strap of her guitar case that she hung around one shoulder. She was greeted by none other than Dumbledore at the entrance.

"Hello, Miss Watson. Thank you for coming." Dumbledore said and gave her a kind smile.

"Hello sir! Do call me Blaire, and it's good to be back." Blaire said as they went in to the Great Hall. She saw other people, the professors, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, having their tea. Dumbledore cleared his throat and they turned to face him.

"I would like to introduce you to our new Muggle Studies professor, Miss Blaire Watson." Dumbledore said and Blaire could feel every pair of eyes on her. Blaire shifted uncomfortably and placed her bag and guitar case on the floor. She saw Professor Minerva McGonagall looking at her and she silently wished she had changed into her robes she had bought earlier, instead of her dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and grey hoodie.

Dumbledore introduced her to the professors. She knew most of them; in fact she pretty much knew all of professors. There was Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Sybill Trelwany who had all taught her during her days at Hogwarts. Dumbledore also introduced her to some professors she didn't know very well.

"And I am sure you know Professor Severus Snape, the Defence against the Dark Arts."

Dumbledore's arm was pointed to a man clad in black who sat at the end of the table. _Oh, of course I know him. How would I not._ Blaire thought to herself. Blaire and Snape exchanged nods.

"Well! Have a seat!" Dumbledore said. Blaire scanned the place. Unfortunately for her, the only empty seat available was next to McGonagall, _opposite Severus Snape_. She sighed silently and picked up her guitar case and bag and strode over to the empty seat. She could feel Severus's eyes on her as she placed her guitar case and bag on the floor again and sat.

"Hello Blaire." McGonagall said and gave her a smile. "I was a little surprised when the Headmaster said you agreed to take the job. I was under the impression you wanted to continue your passion in dance, am I right?"

Blaire nodded as she took a sip of Pumpkin juice. "Yes. I received a scholarship from a dance school to actually study dance, but then, well, the war happened." She shrugged.

"Dance school?" Flitwick squeaked, looking interested. "You have dance school in the muggle world?"

Blaire chuckled. "Yes we do. We have music schools too." She added and from the corner of her eye, she saw Severus held back a snort. She resisted the urge to ask him if he had any problem with their conversation, but bit her tongue instead. For a moment, the conversation revolved around the muggle world. Since Blaire, was the only muggle born there, she had answered their questions, and she didn't mind, she actually had fun.

"Severus!" said Dumbledore after the goblets and plates of cake were cleared. "Would you be kind enough to show Miss Watson her room?"

_You've got to be kidding me._ Blaire groaned silently. Severus stared at her with an unreadable expression before turning back to Dumbledore. 'Not at all, Headmaster." He said, obviously trying to hide a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is little short, but I will try to make the next one a little longer. And again, please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Matt-hardy-lover-101: **Thank you! Your comments always make my day. :)

**Malicia: **Hi! Hmm, I want to skip the unnecessary part you see, but I might write another story based on the third to fourth chapter. :)

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

PEEVES

Blaire trailed behind Severus as they left the Great Hall. Blaire could not help but to look at him. He did not change much in his appearance. He was taller than her and still had that same greasy looking black shoulder-length hair that framed his face in curtains. He had the same large hooked nose and pale skin although she noticed it was less sallow than before. He looked better, she thought, although she wished he would leave those long black robes.

"Enjoying the view are we, Miss Watson?" Severus smirked.

"Well, err…"Blaire stuttered. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. Luckily for her Peeves arrived at the right time. He flew and hit the back of her head. "Ouch!" Blaire cried and turned around, rubbing the back of her head where she was hit. "Peeves!" she grinned at the poltergeist floating behind her.

"Blaire! Blaire is back! Blaire is walking with Sulky Snape." Peeves shouted, ignoring the disapproving look from Severus.

"Hello Peeves. It's nice to see you again." Blaire winked at him.

"Where are Fred and George? WHERE ARE THE WEASLEYS?" Peeves demanded.

"Err, they're not here. Peeves go play somewhere else. I'll see you soon." She ordered, seeing that Severus was getting more and more annoyed. Peeves saluted her and flew away.

"Funny thing, eh, Peeves." Blaire said sheepishly.

Severus said nothing but merely raised an eyebrow. "Fred and George Weasley?" he mused. "You were in the same batch as them am I right? I remember seeing you with them."

_So he does remember me._ Blaire said to herself. "Yes, you thought us potions." she said._ And I was there when before you died, remember? _She resisted the urge to add.

Severus nodded as he took a look at her room. He eyed her room and raised an eyebrow. She turned to where he was looking. Apparently, he was staring at her muggle items; her CD player and CDs complete with a television, her boom box and music CDs; with displeasure. "Do you really need all these _muggle things_?" he sneered as a grumpy Tigger that was in his cage, started meowing.

"I _am_ the Muggle Studies professor after all." She picked up Tigger and stroked him, deciding to leave out that the items were mostly for her own pleasure. Tigger jumped from her hands onto Severus's robes, clawing it before he purred and laid on it. Blaire resisted the urge to laugh at Tigger and the not-so amused face of Severus and carried Tigger off the robe and onto her bed. "Err, sorry about that."

Severus made a noise of displeasure before saying, "The Welcoming Feast is at eight at night. Do change into more appropriate attire." He took another glance at Blaire and walked off before she had a chance to thank him. She sighed and closed the door and plopped on her bed. She took a glance at her watch. It was almost six in the evening. She had just about enough time to unpack, take a quick shower and meet Dumbledore before the students arrived at eight.

She got of her bed, pointed her wand open at her luggage and it opened. She used her wand and arranged her clothes in her wardrobe. _Robes, robes and more robes._ She smirked to herself when she arranged her muggle clothes. Jeans, band tees, hoodies, dresses, blouses, tops and sweaters. She did not exactly need to bring a lot of those, but she preferred them o wizard robes. Once she had placed all but her expensive leather jacket, which she hanged it without magic; she lighted a cigarette and absent mindedly took a puff. She cursed herself and put it out. At this rate, she was never going to quit, she thought just as her mobile phone rang.

"Hello mum!" Blaire said as she balanced her phone on one shoulder and pressed it against her ear as she chose a dark green robe.

"Is everything all right?" Mary asked. "You didn't call me."

"Yes, everything is fine. And sorry 'bout that. I was...busy." Blaire said and Mary started scolding her about keeping the family worried. "Mum! I said I was alright. Look, I've got to go; I'll call you once the welcoming feast is over."

"Alright! Make sure you call me." Mary warned. "I love you."

Blaire laughed. "I will and I love you too. Send Dad and Brian my regards. Bye!" she sighed and hung up before throwing it on her bed. She grabbed her robes and gave Tigger his meal before rushing to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

THE PROPHECY

Blaire brushed her copper brown hair before tying it into a loose bun; letting her fringe flop on her face and the side tendrils loose. She sighed; there was no time to unpack the rest of her things so she gave Tigger a hug before rushing to the Headmaster's office.

As she walked briskly down the empty corridor, she took that moment to have a good look around. She grimaced slightly as she recalled the war that took place there. However, she was glad that everything was back to normal. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she almost bumped into the gargoyle that guarded the office.

"Right, password." She muttered to herself. "Err, sugar quills?" she guessed loudly. She was actually right and bounced up the steps to the rest of the office. The door was slightly opened and there were voices. _Two_, to be exact.

"What do you mean _a reason_?" a voice that sounded like Severus Snape said.

"Like I said, there must be a reason. People don't just die and be alive again, Severus." another calm voice spoke. She recognised it as Dumbledore's. Blaire took a few steps forward and stopped, uncertain if she should interrupt. She was about to turn back but Dumbledore already saw her. "Blaire!" he said loudly. "Come in. How can I be of assistance?" He gave her a kind smile.

Blaire took a nervous glance at Severus who was staring at her like she had interrupted something important. "Err, it's alright. Maybe I'll come another time." She said and saw Severus's infamous sneer. "It's not important anyway." She added.

"No, no. We might as well discuss it now. Severus might be able to help. Take a seat." Dumbledore said and waved his hand towards the empty seat opposite him and next to Severus. She sat down. "Tea?" he offered her. She shook her head but he poured her a teacup anyway. "So what seems to be the problem? Classes? Is the room not to your liking?"

"No, it's nothing like that." She said, deciding to ignore Severus. 'I'm not too worried about my classes- wait…" he stopped and gave Dumbledore a strange look. "How do you know it's a problem?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "It was just a guess. Now, do continue. What seems to be the problem? Is it personal?"

Blaire fiddled with the pearl studs on her ears. "Well, kind off. Sirius suggested I ask you for your opinion." She ignored the smirk on Severus's face when she mentioned Sirius's name. "You see, after I was…killed…"

"You were _killed_?" Severus said suddenly and she nodded.

"Now, Severus. Let her continue." Dumbledore said with an amused smile on his face.

"Right, when I was killed, I found myself in this room with nothing but a goblet filled with water. I drank it and there were voices. I don't know what or whose voices they were, but I could hear them clearly." Blaire chewed on her lip.

"Well, what did they say?" Severus said and Blaire held back a laugh. He sounded almost like Sirius that night when she told him the same thing.

Blaire took deep breath and closed her eyes as she repeated what she had told Sirius before. She could hear the voices chanting in her head. "They said; _there will be a soul, born on the date of a great mistake of another. They will meet, but would not know. One will live to please and the other will live in regret. Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Born will they, before one will redeem another. Hurt and love will bring them to a final bond, but choices, difficult they are, can tear them apart but love and only love can overcome them."_ She opened her eyes slowly. Severus was frowning and Dumbledore looked deep in thought. "Sirius said it almost sounds like a prophecy. Do you think he's right?"

"Yes, it does sound like a prophecy." Dumbledore said after a while. "What do you think, Severus?"

Severus looked at her and then Dumbledore. "I think Black might actually be right. But what does it mean?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Maybe we are supposed to decode it one at a time. Now, both of you better head off to the Great Hall. The feast is going to start soon. We can discuss this another time." He dismissed them with an airy wave of the hand. Blaire resisted the urge to frown. Dumbledore seemed to take it lightly. She stood up anyway, thanking him; Severus was already halfway out the door. To her surprise, instead of walking off, Severus was actually waiting, holding the door for her. _How nice, _she thought, resisting the urge to smile widely, _maybe chivalry_ _isn't dead after all,_ she thought.

There was an awkward silence as the two walked down the corridor. "So, if you don't mind me asking," Severus said. "How exactly did you die?"

Blaire raised an eyebrow, wondering why her death interested him so much. "Well, it was after…you died. It was at the shrieking shack." She said slowly and she saw him stiffened. "A death eater, I think his name was Goyle, he hit me with the killing curse." She continued softly.

He had an unreadable expression on his face. "Just to let you know, Goyle is Azkaban now."

"Oh." Blaire said; she wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Professor Snape, why do you think, we're…alive?"

Severus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That, I don't know Miss Watson." He admitted.

Another awkward silence fell upon them as they stepped in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was already filled with students. Blaire trailed behind Severus as they made their way to the staff table. Blaire had never felt so awkward in her life. She walked slowly to the one empty seat in between McGonagall and Flitwick. Her eyes caught Hermione's who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione grinned and waved to her and she waved back, smiling. She admired Hermione's decision to complete school. Ron and Harry decided to become aurors instead. She wondered if it was acceptable to sit with the students. Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and she smiled to herself, as she recalled sitting there with Fred and George and occasionally Hermione, Ron and Harry would join them.

"Blaire, aren't you eating?" McGonagall interrupted her thoughts, noticing her far-away look.

Blaire blushed and quickly piled her plate with food. "Oh, yes professor. It's just so strange sitting up here. It was like yesterday that I was in my school robes sitting at the Gryffindor table."

McGonagall laughed. "I understand. But do remember, you are a professor now. And do call me, Minerva. I am no longer your professor, but your colleague." She gave Blaire a smile.

"Right Prof- I mean Minerva." Blaire grinned. It was all so strange yet surreal. _I guess I'll have to get used to this _she thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews please! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

REVIEW REPLIES

**Malicia: **Thank you! :) But do you mind explaining by what you mean it's still too fast? I might be able to improve. :)

**Matt-hardy-lover-101: **Thank you! Your comments are so sweet. ^^

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

HE SAYS, SHE SAYS.

During the feast, Dumbledore arrived and he announced it was time for the sorting of the new first years. It was about time, Dumbledore was actually late and they had to start the feast before the sorting. Blaire could not help but cheer for the addition to the Gryffindor family.

"Now," Dumbledore made his way to the front and spoke and the commotion died down. "I would firstly, would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. As all of you know, this is a special year. We have defeated the evil that haunted us all these year. However, that does not mean we should let our guard down, instead we should always remind ourselves that our hearts beat as one, and that it does not matter who we are, what our blood status it, _but_ it is what is inside that matters." Dumbledore smiled as everyone mused over his words. "Secondly, I would like to use this opportunity, for everyone to raise your glass, to all of those who have fought bravely in the war, particularly to someone in this room. Someone I think deserves more credit than he is given. I would like all of you to raise your glass to Professor Severus Snape, our Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, for his _brave_ role in the war. He has played an important role in helping us, sacrificing his safety for all of us. We can all learn from him. " Dumbledore raised his glass. "To Professor Snape."

Severus looked almost embarrassed as the Great Hall burst into commotion but quickly put on an unreadable expression. Blaire was not sure what made her do it, but she raised her glass. "To Professor Snape." She said loudly. Everyone turned to look at her and she resisted the urge to wince.

McGonagall and Flitwick raised their glasses soon as well. "To Professor Snape." They repeated.

Soon, the whole school did the same. Everyone raised their glasses. "To Professor Snape."

"Now, I would like to introduce you to the new addition to our staff, who has also fought bravely in the war," Dumbledore turned and smiled at Blaire, making her blush, "Our Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Blaire Watson."

Blaire stood up shyly and gave a wave and smile to the applauding students. Some, particularly the older students, were surprised to see Blaire, who was once one of them not too long ago and was sitting with them, now a professor sitting at the staff table. Hermione grinned at her and she winked back before taking a seat.

The feast lasted longer than she ever experienced in her years at Hogwarts, and she was glad when it was soon over as she was exhausted. Once the feast was over, she said goodnight to McGonagall and Flitwick before she made her way back to her room. As she walked back, she heard a sound coming from her pocket and she realised it was her mobile phone. She did not have to look. She knew it was her mother. She slowed down and answered it.

"Hello Mum, the feast just ended. You called at the right time." Blaire said, trying not to sigh.

"Is everything fine? How's is your room? They _have_ given you a room right?" Mary sounded concern.

Blaire resisted an urge to laugh. "Yes. Of course they have. It's pretty big. Anyway, you don't have to worry so much. Everything is fine. I'm well taken care off."

"I hope so." Mary still sounded unconvinced. "And when will you be coming back?"

"I'll be back during the break. _Don't worry._" Blaire assured her. "If anything happens, I'll be sure to take call you. Goodbye mum. I love you." Blaire said before hanging up and smiled to herself.

"Have you started talking to yourself, Miss Watson?" a deep silky voice made her jump in surprise.

"Oh, Professor Snape." Blaire smiled at him as he approached her way. "You scared me. And I was not talking to myself. I was talking to my mother on the phone." She waved her mobile phone in front of him which he stared at with what looked like disgust.

"The phone?" he raised an eyebrow and sneered. "I should have known. A _muggle_ item."

Blaire sighed. They were having this conversation again. "Do you have any problem with us muggle borns, Professor Snape?" she asked.

"No, just surprised the Headmaster would allow such items in this school." He shrugged.

"I need them for my lessons." She said quickly. She did not want any confrontation from Severus and she was tired. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Professor." She said and walked off, hearing a faint 'goodnight' from him.

The next morning, Blaire got up lazily. Tigger was on top of her, swishing his tail. "Oh, morning Tigger." She mumbled sleepily and stroked him. She groaned and forced herself out of bed. After a nice shower, she got dressed and went for the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the students and professors were there; she was in fact, the last professor to be present. She quickly walked to the staff table and took her seat, wishing the professors a good morning.

"So, Blaire, are you ready for your class today?" McGonagall asked Blaire as she piled her plate with eggs and toast.

Blaire shrugged. "More or less." She said and stuffed her mouth with eggs. "I'm sure I can handle the students." She said confidently and took a large mouthful of toast and eggs."

"Well, I'm sure Severus would agree when he comes into your class to observe your class later." McGonagall gave her a smile.

Blaire choked on her toast and started coughing loudly. _Severus was going to observe her teaching?_ She thought in horror and her mouth went dry. "What?" she said weakly.

"I see the headmaster must have forgotten to inform you, Miss Watson." Severus said dryly. "I am going to be observing your class for the first lesson. Is there any problem with that?" He smirked and she turned red.

"No…not at all." She stuttered and quickly turned back to her food. _Is it too late to resign?_ She thought miserably.

* * *

Author's Note: Do review! I would love to hear from more of you, if anybody reads this anyway. *sad face*


	8. Chapter 8

A/N  
REVIEW REPLIES:

**Malicia: **Ah! I get what you mean. Thank you for pointing it out. I agree and I'll work to improve the next chapters onwards. :)

**Matt-Hardy-Lover-101: **Thank you! :) Well, as much as I pity her too, this is Severus Snape after all. Haha.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

UNDER HIS WATCHFUL EYES

After breakfast, Blaire went to her room. She was hardly hungry. She grabbed her books and wand and stuff she needed for class, fed Tigger before reluctantly dragging herself to her first class. _You know you still have time to run away, _she thought to herself.

She could not believe she was not told that Severus was supposed to observe her; she didn't even know they did such things, although she knew it was common in Muggle schools for new and training teachers. She sighed. Severus Snape was not an easy man to please. She knew from all the years as his student. While she was not a particularly a mischievous student, or a trouble maker, being in Gryffindor and being a best friend of George and Fred, did not mean she was a favourite either. It was pretty obvious; he did not like George and Fred or Gryffindors, or her. Hermione faced the same situation as she did; her best friend was Harry and Ron plus she was a Gryffindor, other than being a muggle born. It was little wonder why she was close to Hermione.

She sighed again and shifted her books that she was carrying from her right arm to her left. "Nervous, Miss Watson?" a voice made her drop her books. Blaire turned and resisted the urge to curse as she bent down to pick up her books.

"Merlin, Professor Snape. You always seem to appear out of nowhere." Blaire said. It was definitely not the first time he scared her and it was beginning to get annoying. She hid a surprise when he bent down next to her and helped her pick her books. "Thank you, Professor." she thanked him. "And to answer your question, no, I'm not nervous at all." She lied. Truth was, she had never felt so nervous before, especially since he was next to her than.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, but said nothing and they walked to class in silence, her mind running with thoughts. _This is so weird._ She thought. _I can't believe that I'm his colleague now, not his student. Well, he still scares me, but I'm surprised I haven't run away yet._ She held back a giggle. _Fred and George would never believe this. _A giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it and Severus looked at her strangely.

Blaire let out a cough. "Professor," she said quickly. "Why will you be observing my class?"

Severus looked at her and looked at her books. "Well, I am merely acting on the Headmaster's orders, to see how comfortable with your classes." He said. "Do you have any problem with it?"

Blaire quickly shook her head. "No! I was just wondering, I mean with you being a Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, and you'll be observing a Muggle Studies class, it's just a little peculiar."

"Are you saying I'm not capable to teach Muggle Studies?" he asked softly.

"No! I mean, you _are_. I think you are one of the most capable Professors around." she said quickly. "I mean, I could not have gotten an Outstanding for my Potions O.W.L and N.E.W.T.S without your teaching." She said, turning red.

The side of Severus's mouth twitched slightly. "You were one of the better students." He said casually and she looked up at him. _Did he just compliment me?_ Blaire thought and blushed. "But of course, you did particularly for your last year, since your Weasley friends were not there to bother you." He added dryly.

"They were not bothers. They're my friends." Blaire was quick to defend Fred and George, although she knew he was partially right; with Fred and George around it was hard to get some quiet time to study.

They were silent again until they reached her classroom. The students, the seventh years, were all outside waiting for her. She instructed them to go in. Severus sat at the back of the class and she went to the front. Her eyes scanned the room quickly. There were more students than she had expected. There were the seventh years, and some students who were a year older, since they could only finish their studies after the war, like Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Draco Malfoy-

_Draco Malfoy? _Blaire eyes widened at the sight of the blonde haired boy. She was surprised to see Draco back in Hogwarts along with some Slytherin students; but then again, Muggle Studies was now open to all years and was a main subject. A cough from Hermione brought her back to 'reality'. The students were talking among themselves and Severus looked impatient.

"Right," she muttered to herself and cleared her throat. "Well, Good Morning to all of you." She said loudly and the chattering died down. "My name is Professor Watson." she smiled silently at calling herself a professor. "And I will be your Muggle Studies Professor. Now, before I begin, I would like to inform you that Professor Snape, "she gestured to Severus at the back, "would be here today to observe our lesson," she was surprised at how confident she was.

"For three days." Severus spoke out suddenly and everyone turned to him. "I'm going to be here to observe for three days." He said lazily and Blaire felt her mouth turn dry. _Three days? Three, horrible days?_ She screamed in her head.

"Right. Three days." She said weakly and shook all thought off her head, her confidence wearing off. "Now, let's start on today's lesson." She said and flipped her copy of her Muggle textbook. She started reading the first paragraph and then stopped. Her eyes scanned the book. _Muggles and their differences from the wizard society, _the first paragraph read. She bit her lip and slammed the book shut. She lifted her herself on her desk and sat on it and put the book to the side as everyone looked at her. "Ok, everyone. Put your books aside." She instructed them. They followed her instructions with confused looks on her faces. "We won't be using the book today." She tossed her lesson plan aside and everyone sat up on their seats and even Severus did the same, curious.

She grinned to herself.

* * *

Author's note: REVIEW PLEASE! Pretty please with a Severus on top? :D


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

THE GAME

"Professor Watson, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was planning to use the textbook but I have decided not to." Blaire smiled. "Instead, right now, we are going to play a little game." At the mention of the word "game", the class burst into whispers. Blaire smiled wider. A brilliant idea just came across her mind. She mentally reminded herself to bring it up to Dumbledore later. She looked around the class. "Now, I would like to call on Mr Malfoy and Mr Longbottom to come and stand next to me." Draco and Neville looked confused but they went forward of the class. "Alright, Draco to my left and Neville to my right." She said to the boys and turned back to the class. Her eyes scanned the class. There were exactly 28 students, not including Draco and Neville. Perfect. "Now, Draco and Neville will each, call on a student one at a time."

"Why?" Jeanette Kingston, a Slytherin student spoke out.

"Good question, you will see later on." She smiled. "Draco why don't you start first, whoever comes to you mind."

Draco looked around the class. "Marcus." He said quickly and confidently.

"Alright, Mr Flint, would you step up forward and stand next to Draco?" she smiled. Marcus shrugged and did as he was told. "Good. Now, Neville, it's your turn to pick one of your classmates."

"Err, Hermione." Neville said uneasily. Hermione jumped up from her seat, beaming. Soon, the class was split into two, half of which was standing around Draco, and the other half, around Neville.

"Alright, now, I want those whom Draco has chosen, to get your stuff and sit at the left side of the class, while those Neville has chosen to sit at the right. Draco and Neville, you stay with me." Blaire instructed the class. Once the class did as they were told, they looked even more interested in what Blaire had to offer. "Now, class. Draco and Neville will be, well, the key players in this game. They will be the leaders of the group they had just chosen." She said and told Draco and Neville to take as seat. "Before they will officially be involved, I would like all of you, to bring a pink feathered quill to the next class you have with me. Those who do not will have points deducted from their houses." She smiled slyly as the class started to protest and wonder loudly.

"But why? This is ridiculous!" Draco spoke out.

"Yes, it may seem that way at first, but you will see why later." She picked up her textbook. "Now, turn to page 24 of your textbook." For twenty minutes, she went through the first chapter. Lucky for her, Muggle Studies usually lasted half an hour, unlike other subjects which lasted for an hour, although she had double period classes on some days.

She had just finished discussing the benefits of muggle items when the bell rang. "Now, class is dismissed! Remember my instructions." She said and the students started leaving.

Severus stood up and walked towards her. "Well, how did I do?" she asked.

"Not bad, for your first day. And a game? How interesting." He said as he stood next to her. "And may I ask, what is the aim of this game with your lessons?"

Blaire thought for a while before she smiled. "Well, I don't think I shall tell you now. You shall have to just wait and see."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well, at least does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Not yet, but I am just about to tell him now." She admitted.

"Hmm. Fine. Well, I have a class to attend to. Good day Miss Watson." He said and swiftly walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I'm a little busy and currently sick. :( but I promise a longer and better chapter soon.

Anyway, I decided not to include the aim of this 'game' yet. So all of you have to wait to find out. :) Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

A shout out to Toby for helping me point out that Blaire's class was pretty short in the previous chapter, and I agree, so I changed the previous chapter a little bit.

Just for your information: Muggle Studies is now no longer an optional subject but is included in the main curriculum. However, it is not such a major subject, like Potions, for example. So, Blaire's lesson will last for half an hour, instead of the usual one hour, though she does have double period lesson.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

BEETLE BLACK

Blaire had a free period before her next class, so she left the classroom and decided to meet Dumbledore. When she reached his office, the door was open, like he had expected her to come. She walked in slowly but there was nobody there. She looked around his office before she heard footsteps.

"Blaire, what brings you here?" Dumbledore spoke and gave her his familiar kind smile as he sat on his chair.

"Oh, headmaster. I was just wondering if you were free. I would like to discuss with you about my lesson plans. I have made some changes." Blaire said as she passed him so papers that she had prepared.

"Very well. Have a sit." He said and took a look at the papers. Blaire took the seat opposite him and watched as his blue eyes scanned the paper. After a while, he gave her a reassuring smile. "This is interesting, especially your game. How long are you planning to continue with it?" he asked.

"Well, maybe about a week or two." She said thoughtfully. "And once it's over, I'm planning to show them the video."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Just be sure that none of the students takes this too seriously."

"Err, yes. I'll make sure that won't happen." She replied; feeling a little confused. "If there's nothing else I would like to excuse myself. I have another class."

"Oh, before you go, I would like to see you after dinner, I have something to discuss with you." Dumbledore said casually.

"Alright! Good day." She wished him and left for her next class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Blaire had gotten the hang of controlling a class. By the end of the day, she had given all the five classes she had an assignment, taken 10 points from Slytherin (she rather liked that) and given one student, detention; all in one day. She was very glad when classes ended, she found herself more exhausted than she had expected. After dinner, she went back to her room to feed Tigger before making her way back to Dumbledore's office like she had promised him. The door was closed this time, and she knocked on the door.

"Blaire, you're here earlier than I expected." Dumbledore said as he opened the door for her. She entered and soon after, there was another knock. Severus, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout entered. Blaire stood up and only sat when the others did.

"Headmaster, I was under the impression you wanted to see me alone." Blaire said as she helped transfigure a stool into a sofa so that all of them could sit.

"Yes, but I have decided that we might need more help than expected." Dumbledore said as he summoned a house elf to serve them tea.

"More help than expected? What do you mean?" Blaire asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"The headmaster is afraid you might not be able to decipher your prophecy alone." McGonagall said.

"So you told them?" Blaire suddenly felt irritated. _Why did Dumbledore have to tell them? Why did I even ask him? _She thought angrily. Although she knew Dumbledore's actions were for her own good, she wished he had told her first. She knew she was behaving like a child, but she did not care. She was hoping such things would be kept among her, Dumbledore and Severus.

"Unless you are sure you can handle it, which I doubt you can," Severus sneered, "I suggest you listen to the Headmaster."

Blaire stood up and glared at him. "_Excuse me, _Professor, I'm not one of your students anymore, so if you…" Before she could finish her sentence, he door burst open and Sybill Trelawney ran in. She stopped at her tracks when she saw Blaire and the other professors. Blaire resisted the urge to grimace. Although she respected the woman, she was not too fond of Trelawney and neither was Trelawney fond of her; Blaire and the twins often did not pay attention in her class.

"Sybill, have a seat. Tea?" Dumbledore asked the Sybill calmly. Blaire looked at him, hardly believing what she was seeing. Severus and Blaire were in a middle of an argument and he did not even flinch, and when Trelawney arrived, he was very kind and nice. Well, he was _always_ nice. Nice but peculiar. But not as peculiar as Trelawney, of course. Blaire smirked to herself. "Blaire, please, sit down, there is absolutely no need to over-react." Dumbledore smiled amusedly and Blaire folded her arms and plopped herself back on the sofa, her cheeks turning red, ignoring the smug look on Severus.

"Sybill, I assume you have something to tell us?" Dumbledore said kindly and Trelawney slammed her mug of tea on the table.

"Yes! Yes!" she said excitedly. "I see! I see and sense something. Something that involves _her_." Trelawney pointed at Blaire. "_Their hearts will beat apart, but not for long for they have bled as one. Darkness will come and there will be difficult choices and only they, can make it through._" She chanted it thrice before adding, "I sense, difficulty. Danger." Trelawney took a deep breath before she gulped down the rest of her warm tea.

"What?" Blaire blurted out. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You said 'they', who is the other person involved?" squeaked Flitwick.

"And what danger?" Sprout asked.

"We all need to calm down. Blaire can you please repeat your prophecy?" Dumbledore said.

Blaire sighed and closed her eyes. She heard voices which became louder and louder. "_There will be a soul, born on the date of a great mistake of another. They will meet, but would not know. One will live to please and the other will live in regret. Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Born will they, before one will redeem another. Hurt and love will bring them to a final bond, but choices, difficult they are, can tear them apart but love and only love can overcome them_." She opened her eyes and everyone was deep in thought.

"If I may make an opinion," Dumbledore said after a while. "The two may be linked, or are similar."

Blaire frowned. She did not understand at first. She frowned and thought back.

_There will be a soul, born on the date of a great mistake of another. They will meet, but would not know. One will live to please and the other will live in regret. Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Born will they, before one will redeem another. Hurt and love will bring them to a final bond, but choices, difficult they are, can tear them apart but love and only love can overcome them_.

_Their hearts will beat apart, but not for long for they have bled as one. Darkness will come and there will be difficult choices and only they, can make it through._

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They _were _indeed similar. Linked? That, she was not sure. She felt her heart quicken. She had to decipher it. She just had to. She looked up at Dumbledore, and he seemed to sense her desperateness.

"Have you made any conclusions yet?" he asked.

Blaire frowned and shook her head. Her eyes scanned the room, as her mind played the two prophesies, and her eyes fell onto the black silhouette of Severus Snape.

Instantly she heard noises that quickly became louder. There were voices repeating her prophecy. _Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Their hearts will beat apart, but not for long for they have bled as one. Darkness will come and there will be difficult choices and only they, can make it through._

She felt an overwhelming force surrounding her and immediately gripped McGonagall's shoulders to prevent her from falling off the sofa. She gasped and the voices were gone.

"Blaire, are you alright?" asked a concerned McGonagall who grabbed her.

Blaire looked around, suddenly feeling very exhausted. Everyone was looking at her. She forced a nod. "Yes, I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm just, tired. Excuse me." She got up and quickly left the office without another word.

She took a deep breath as she walked down the quiet corridors. _Tired. I'm just tired_. She thought to herself. A shiver went down her spine and she quickened her steps back to the comfort of her own room.

* * *

Author's note: Review please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Tx-Dancegirl-9657: **Hello! Thank you so much! There will be ballet soon, but it might take some time. :) I hope you enjoy reading my story!

**Malicia: **Thank you! "Light in the dark?" Hmm. Yes! I rather like that phrase. :)

**Matt-hardy-lover-101: **Thank you! :) I hope this chapter will be too.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

PINK FEATHERED QUILL

When Blaire woke up the next morning, she realised that she had less than half an hour before her class started. She jumped up off her bed and rushed to the bathroom. She got dressed, fed the grumpy Tigger, and grabbed the homemade Muesli bar she had brought from home for breakfast as she dried her damp hair and cleaned her room, all in record time. She grabbed her books and ran to her classroom after sloshing down a glass of juice she had summoned up.

When she reached her class, all her students were already in the classroom. Severus stood up when he saw her. She took a glance at her clock. She was almost ten minutes late. Thank Merlin it was a double period class. "I was beginning to think you were not going to come." Severus said as he took a look at her. Her hair was tied in a messy bun; her mouth was full of the Muesli bar she was still chewing, and she looked like she needed to go back to sleep. The truth was that she hardly got any sleep last night. She was up all night, tossing and turning; only when did the signs of dawn emerge that she managed to get some shut eye.

Blaire mumbled an apology and made her way to the front of the class, stumbling on Neville's bag on the way. She fixed her messy bun with a wave of her wand and splashed her face with cold water at the sink near the teacher's table and conjured a face towel to wipe her face dry, before addressing the class. "Good morning to all of you, my apologies for my late coming." she said, feeling much more awake and fresher; although she was still feeling a little sleepy. Her eyes scanned the seventh year students and she smiled as her eyes met Hermione's eager ones. On the girl's desk, there was a pink feathered quill. "Alright, I would like all of you to put on your desk, the pink feathered quill I had instructed you to bring yesterday."

There was a brief noise as they moved to take out their quills from their bags. Soon, every table had a pink feathered quill on their table. Blaire smiled in satisfaction. "Good, since everyone was able to follow my instruction, five points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Well, it wasn't exactly the hardest assignment." Draco smirked and the class laughed.

"Silence Malfoy! You speak when you are told to." Severus spoke out from the back of the class, glaring at Draco.

Blaire looked at him in surprise. Professor Severus Snape was particularly well-known for his biasness towards the Slytherins. Sure, he did not exactly deduct points, but the fact that he had given Draco Malfoy, his favourite student you could call that boy, a warning, _was_ something. "Err, thank you, Professor Snape but it's perfectly alright." She gave him a slight smile. Blaire actually did not mind. She was not as old-fashioned as the other professors; she was after all, only a few years older than them and she preferred that the class that was able to respond, rather than one that was not active.

"Now, Draco and Neville." She turned to face them. They were sat in front of the class and in front of their own group members. "The next task is up to you. As leaders of your group, you will be the given power and privilege of assigning tasks to your group. It may be something to bring, or something to wear to this class, for example, a red wristband. You are also allowed to kick out any members from your group at any point of time. Do you understand?"

Draco had a smile across his face while Neville looked a little confused and nervous but he nodded.

"Good. We are going to start now. Neville, we'll start with you, pick a task." She said.

"Well, I want everyone to wear red socks." He looked at her. "Is that allowed?"

"Well, red socks are not part of the school uniform but I am allowing it for my lesson only, so be sure to change back for the other lessons." She smiled. "What about you, Draco?"

Draco had a smug look on his face. "I will be giving my group, a badge each, that they are supposed to wear every day."

Blaire nodded thoughtfully. "Good, good." She looked around. "Now since that is done, we can start on the lesson." She took a look at the clock. She still had half an hour left. She levitated a book from the shelf onto her desk. "I am sure most of you would have bought this book. _Moronic Muggles_." She read out the title and almost the class nodded as they placed the book on their desk. "Now, how many of you have read it?"

Blaire was not surprised when the only hand that was raised was Hermione's. "Alright, Hermione. Can you tell us what you have learnt from this book?"

"Nothing that is particularly important. It was utter rubbish." Hermione huffed.

"And why is that so?"

"Well, mainly because this book advances the view that Muggles are unintelligent and are inferior to wizards and witches." Hermione looked irritated now.

"Thank you Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, Miss Granger is correct. To a wizard, a muggle may be inferior to wizards and witches and are unintelligent. How many of you agree with this statement? I want you to be honest."

A few hands shot up; almost all from the Slytherins. From the corner of her eye, she saw Severus shift in his seat. "And may I ask why that is so?"

"They have no magic!" a Slytherin boy shouted.

Blaire smiled. "Yes, to a wizard or witch, a muggle is inferior for their lack of ability to perform magic." She lifted herself and sat on her desk. "But to a muggle however, if they were to study the world wizards and witches live in, wizards and witches are considered to rather unintelligent and rather old-fashioned people. Muggles have managed to invent new technologies that the wizard world has not even heard of. However, having said that, the technologies can sometimes be more of a hassle and a problem. Not everything is as easy as a wave of a wand. So my question to you is who is in the better position? Who is more inferior in this human race?"

The class was quiet. Pansy Parkinson raised her hand. "What are _your_ views, professor?" she asked.

Blaire cleared her throat. "Being muggle-born, I like to see myself as having the best of both worlds."

A black haired boy she recognised as Thomas Gregory raised his hand. He was a muggle born Slytherin and she realised he was sitting behind Neville. 'I agree!" he spoke out. "Not only do I get to be a wizard, I get to experience the pleasures in the muggle world." He beamed and the muggle born students in the class cheered.

Blaire laughed. "Alright. Settle down class." She said and the class quieten down. "Thomas has bought up an interesting point that I personally have to agree. To me, it doesn't matter. Muggle or wizard. Muggle born or pure blood. What matters are the decisions you make." Her tone became serious and everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat and smiled. "So, for your assignment, I would like all of you to write an essay of 500 words on the first chapter of the book."

They had another short discussion before the class ended.

"That is an interesting discussion, although I don't think it is part of the curriculum, is it?" Severus approached her once the class was empty.

"No, it was not, but Dumbledore approved it." She said as she turned to him.

"I see. And also, do you think it's a good idea to pick Malfoy as one of the leaders?" Severus asked. She could almost sense the concern in his voice.

"I see no problem in it. Is there anything about Draco that you would like to tell me?"

"Not exactly. Except I do not think it is a wise choice to pick him yet for such assignments, Miss Watson."

Blaire raised an eyebrow. She had heard that Severus's relationship with the Malfoys, particularly with Draco's father, Lucius was not as close as usual after the war. "Well, I believe under whatever circumstances, the boy is able to learn a lesson and redeem himself. I'm sure you understand what I mean, professor."

Severus had an uncertain look before he gave a swift nod. "Speaking of redeem, the headmaster has express concerns about you. May I ask why did you leave the office last night just like that?"

Blaire shifted, suddenly feeling like one of his students again. "I was not well. Besides, I am planning to meet the headmaster soon." She lied.

He raised an eyebrow and left without another word.

* * *

Blaire's classes kept her busy and she was thankful for that, for she did not want to think about the prophecy just yet. She summoned dinner to her room and did not eat at the Great Hall. She did not want to face anyone that night and had spent her evening in her room. As she chewed on her chicken, she took a piece of paper. She decided to write George and Fred a letter.

_Hey boys, _

_How is it going? Teaching is not as bad as I expected, though it is strange that I'm being called professor. Can you believe it? Professor Watson. Ha ha._

_How is the joke shop going? I miss that place! And I miss both of you! Can we please meet up when the school has the first Hogsmeade trip?_

_Send my regards to everyone!_

_Hug and kisses,_

_Blaire._

Blaire sighed as she stuffed the letter in the envelope and tied it to her owl's leg. She waved goodbye to her owl as it flew off. She sat back on her desk, going back to her dinner. One she was done, she waved her wand and sent the dirty dishes away. She grumbled as she took out the rolls of parchment of her students' essays that she had to mark. Halfway, her eyelids grew heavier and she drifted off into her much needed sleep.

_Blaire found herself in a middle of a room. The same room she was in when she was killed. There were voices. The same voices she hated so much._

_**There will be a soul, born on the date of a great mistake of another. They will meet, but would not know. One will live to please and the other will live in regret. Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. Born will they, before one will redeem another. Hurt and love will bring them to a final bond, but choices, difficult they are, can tear them apart but love and only love can overcome them**_**.**

_**Their hearts will beat apart, but not for long for they have bled as one. Darkness will come and there will be difficult choices and only they, can make it through.**_

_The voices kept repeating it over and over again. Blaire covered her ears. "Please, stop!" she begged. But the voices grew louder and louder. The room became dark and she screamed. There was a light that shined in one corner. Blaire walked slowly to it, feeling as panicky as ever. She saw a figure standing at where the light was. _

"_Blaire." The figure spoke. The voice of the figure was strangely familiar._

_Blaire walked towards the figure like there was a force of attraction pulling her to it. It was a man clad in black. The man raised his hand and she did the same. To her horror, her hand was covered in red fluid. Blood. The man took her hand, his hand too was bleeding. She screamed as he pulled her towards him. She struggled but he was too strong. She felt him pull her away as he walked into the darkness…_

Author's note: A review would be nice. :)


	12. Chapter 12

REVIEW REPLIES:

**Blueberrybird28:** Hehe. Thank you and here you are! Chapter 12! :)

**madamekittycat: **Thank you for your review! :)

A/N: Here's a little Blaire/Snape ;)

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

NIGHTMARE

Blaire woke up with a start and she found herself on the floor. She shakily stood up. "A nightmare. It was all a nightmare." she muttered and took a deep breath. She took a look at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning. She was tired but she did not want to go back to sleep, so she decided to take a long bath instead. She took her bathrobe and towel and took a glance at the mirror in the bathroom. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was in a mess and she was sweating. She gave herself a disgusted look before turning the tap to fill the bathtub with water. As she stripped off her clothes and sat in the bathtub, her eyes glanced at her right wrist. There were red marks, like someone had pressed it hard. She frowned and gingerly touched it. But how? It could not have appeared just like that? And why was she on the floor?

Then it dawned on her. The man in her nightmare. He must have caused it. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly bathed; her hopes of having a nice long bath gone. She got dressed and left the bathroom quickly.

As she fed and played with Tigger, her mind played the nightmare over and over again. She tried to push it away, but she just could not. Something in her told her it was more than a dream?

"What do you think Tigger? Should I tell Dumbledore?" Blaire asked Tigger who was happily playing with the small toy mouse she bought for him. He stopped and purred distractedly. "I guess, that's a yes." she sighed.

She went down for breakfast an hour later. Most of the students and staff were already either in the Great Hall or like her, on their way there. She got up and sat on her chair at the staff table. "Blaire, how are you?" McGonagall asked her as she passed Blaire a mug of tea. "I have not seen you, well since the night at the headmaster's office."

"Oh, I was, umm, busy." Blaire forced a smile as she tried to avoid Severus's gaze. She turned back to her food, piling it with sausages and eggs.

"Don't work too hard. You look like you need more sleep." McGonagall said, concerned.

_Sleep?_ Blaire shivered as she thought of her nightmare. But she did not need McGonagall to tell her that she needed sleep; she knew it herself. "Where is the headmaster by the way?" she asked suddenly.

"He is currently away. Is there anything I can help?"

Blaire forced a smile and shook her head. "No...Nothing. I was just wondering."

McGonagall nodded but she looked unconvinced. "Well, if there is anything I can help, you know where you can find me." She said before turning to Severus to discuss about the next Hogsmeade trip. Blaire finished her breakfast quickly before quietly leaving the Great Hall to her classroom.

Blaire took out the remaining parchment of essay she needed to mark and got right to it. She still felt tired and found herself yawning a couple of times. She took a look at the clock. She still had twenty minutes before class started. Maybe she could take a five minute nap…

_Blaire found herself in the room. She felt her heartbeat and breathing quicken. She turned around, desperately trying to find a way to; but to no avail. The voices started as a whisper and then became louder as they chanted the prophecy. The room turned pitch dark, the only source of light was at the corner of the room, where the dark figure was standing at. "Blaire." The figure said her name in that familiar voice. The dark figure; the man, she swear he had some kind of his own charm, she found herself drawn to him. "No, please!" she begged but soon found herself next to him. He had a hood on and she could not see his face. Her hand started bleeding and she felt him grab her wrist hard. "No! Let me go!" she begged but he only held her wrist tighter. She fell on the floor, hoping he would let her go but he dragged her…_

"Miss Watson! _Wake up!_ Miss Watson!"

Blaire's eyelid flew open as she felt someone or something shook her hard. She found herself on the floor, Severus kneeling next to her, his hands on her shoulders. She got up quickly and clumsily, knocking the parchments on her desk on the floor. Her cheeks felt wet. _Had she been crying?_ "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I found you on the floor, and you were screaming." He said softly, frowning at her. She took a breath and bent down to take her parchments and he did the same. "Were you asleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think so. Must be a nightmare." She said quickly and got up. And as she did so, her sleeves drooped down and she gasped softly. The red marks that were on her wrist were redder than ever.

'What happened to your hand? Who did this to you?" Severus asked as his eyes were fixed on her wrist.

"No...Nobody." Blaire said quickly and turned her back towards him.

"What do you mean nobody?"

"I said nobody alright?" she frowned as she pulled her sleeves down. She suddenly found herself fighting back her tears.

"Blaire." His voice was gentle yet stern. _And he called her by her name._ Blaire bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about it now. "Blaire, what is wrong? When I came in, you were on the floor, screaming like you were in pain. There is obviously something not right." _He called her by her name again._

Blaire turned around. "The man." Her voice trembled.

"What man?" he asked.

"The man in my dream, Severus." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She had accidentally called him by his name, but she could not care less; he was too concerned to be bothered too. Before she could stop, she started telling him about her nightmare. By the end, she was shaking and in tears. She did not know why she was so upset. She had nightmares before, but none that affected her much as this. "It seemed so real." She whispered and took a deep breath, wiping her tears away. She stood up from her seat and steadied herself. "I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare."

"No. I think there is something more. I think the dream might have something to do with the injuries at your wrist and the prophecies." He frowned. "Come, follow me. I think we have to inform the Headmaster about this."

"But he is not here. And the students." She protested weakly.

"You are not in any condition to teach right now, Miss Watson. I'll send a substitute and the Headmaster will be back soon. Come." He insisted and she trailed behind him, the two leaving the classroom. He was right. She was exhausted, her wrist hurt and she was not in the right state of mind to teach.

She was still feeling a little shaky but the presence of Severus that usually made her nervous, calmed her down that morning.


	13. Chapter 13

REVIEW REPLIES

**Tx-DanceGirl-9657:** Thank you! I am excited to write it! :)

**Malicia: **Thank you! I think the "light in the dark" really is suitable for this story. :)

A/N: I just saw this very small sneak peek of Deathly Hallows Part 2. I think ABC family or something showed it. Anyway, I saw Snape! And my heart was beating so fast! LOL. I really hope they show more of Snape. They better do The Prince's Tale justice! I'm sorry. I get all defensive when it comes to Severus Snape. And besides, Alan Rickman is fantastic! I love him. Alright, alright, enough of my babbling, let's get on to the next chapter. :)

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

HIM.

Severus brought Blaire down to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" he bellowed. A few minutes later Pomfrey, the school nurse hurried outside her office.

"What is it Severus?" Pomfrey asked as she looked at him and then at Blaire.

"Miss Watson needs medical attention." He said and turned to Blaire, "I'm going to owl the headmaster a letter and get a substitute for your class. Meanwhile, you'll just stay here." he said and turned on his heels and walked out.

"Well, how can I help?" Pomfrey asked, as she looked at Blaire strangely. Blaire could not blame her, she looked perfectly alright. Blare sighed and pulled up the sleeve of her robe, revealing the red marks on her wrist; they were almost bruising. Pomfrey gasped. "Blaire! Who did this to you?"

Blaire sighed. She didn't feel like talking to her. "Long story." She said simply. Pomfrey rubbed a cooling balm on her wrist and she resisted the urge to wince in pain.

"All done." Pomfrey said as she covered the lid of the balm container. "You look like you need rest, Blaire. Take a nap. I'll be in my office if you need me." She said before leaving Blaire alone. Blaire sat on one of the bed. Nap? She rather not. She kicked off her shoes and lied down. On second thoughts, it was so tempting. In the end, Blaire did not get any proper nap even though she was dying to. Every time she drifted off to sleep, she would wake up with a jerk, feeling afraid.

She woke up with a start after almost drifting off to sleep when she heard the door slam open and she quickly sat up. Severus was back, trailing behind Dumbledore. "Blaire, Severus has told me everything, are you alright? How is your wrist?"

Blaire gave a weak nod. "I'm feeling much better. And Madam Pomfrey has already applied the cooling balm on my wrist." She said. Dumbledore insisted that she show him his wrists and she reluctantly did. He frowned.

"Severus said he found you on the floor screaming. Blaire, I need you to tell me about the nightmare. I need to hear it from you." Dumbledore said gently. Blaire eyes widened. The last time she told Severus, she ended up crying. She watched as Severus left and came back with a goblet which he passed to her.

"There, drink this. This will calm you down." He said and she gulped it down, barely tasting the liquid. He left after a few minutes, excusing himself since he had class.

She felt the effects of the potion kicking in and she took a deep breath and repeated to Dumbledore what she had told Severus. She was not crying at the end, but she still felt shaky. "What…what do you think it means?" she asked quietly as Dumbledore frowned, deep in thought.

"I don't know." Dumbledore admitted. "When exactly did these nightmares start?"

Blaire chewed on her lip. "Last few months, but they were just dreams then." She said. Blaire had found herself alive again in the hospital ward. They had assumed she was dead but then her heart started beating again. "But they only became worse last night. That's when the man appeared and I got these marks." She frowned.

"I see. I assume you have not much sleep since this." He said and Blaire shook her head. "Severus will give you some newly brewed Dreamless Sleep Potion soon. I suggest you take a rest before you continue teaching."

"But…"Blaire protested.

"No buts." Dumbledore held out a hand. "Now, I shall leave you to rest." He smiled at her before leaving.

Blaire lay back on the bed and blew a piece of loose hair from her face. Blaire tried to go back to her room but Pomfrey forced her to stay in the ward. Irritated and bored, she summoned two books for her to read. She was tired but she did not want to sleep so she spent the whole afternoon reading only stopping to eat her lunch. She enjoyed it at first but got restless after a while. She sighed and sighed. When it was evening, she decided to take a shower to freshen up, silently wishing she was in the comfort of the bathroom of her own room. She tried to sneak back to feed Tigger but Pomfrey caught her, saying she would be the one to feed the cat.

She was sure she was going to die of boredom.

* * *

That evening just after Blaire had finished reading the Daily Prophet for what seemed the seventh time; she heard footsteps and looked up. Severus appeared with a goblet filled with purple liquid which he placed at the table next to her. "Here's the potion, be sure to take it before you sleep."

Blaire gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank you professor." He gave a nod. He looked like he wanted to say something but hesitated and left.

That night, at the quiet ward, Blaire did as Severus told her. Right after dinner, which she had early, she drank the potion. Snuggling under the covers, she felt her eyelids grow heavy as she drifted off to what she hoped was a dreamless sleep.

She did get sleep, but only for a while. The nightmares started again soon, much more intense than ever. She was again found on the floor, screaming and a worried and scared Pomfrey woke her up. Blaire panicked. She was not supposed to have nightmares or dreams after drinking the potion. "Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore." She whispered and grabbed her robe before running to the headmaster's office not waiting for Pomfrey's answer. She ignored the students that were walking back to their houses looking at her like she was some kind of lunatic. She shouted the password and ran inside the office, where Dumbledore was with McGonagall.

"Blaire!" McGonagall said in surprise as she looked at Blaire.

"The nightmare! It's back!" Blaire said breathlessly. "The Dreamless Sleep Potion did not work."

Dumbledore stood up and told her to take a seat as McGonagall passed her a mug of warm coca to calm her down. They were soon interrupted by Severus who had his right sleeve folded up. "Headmaster, I…" he stopped as he saw McGonagall and Blaire. Blaire eyes dropped to his hand. A bright red mark with a strange shape stood against his pale skin.

"Severus!" A concerned Dumbledore approached him. "Your arm."

"I felt pain at my hand just recently when I was in my office and when I rolled my sleeves I saw this." Severus frowned as he gingerly touched it.

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "Blaire," Dumbledore said after a while. "Pull up the sleeve of your right arm."

Blaire frowned. She was confused but did as she was told. To her horror, she had the same red mark as Severus. Dumbledore rushed to her and pulled her in front of Severus before pulling his right arm next to hers. The red mark. When Dumbledore placed their arms next to side by side, it was as if the mark were linked. They formed sort of the muggle symbol of 'infinity' except it was like a heart at the ends. Blaire frowned. She had an overwhelming urge to grab his hand and she did it.

As she held it his hand firmly, the marks grew brighter and Blaire let go, surprised.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring. please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

THE BOND

"What is the meaning of this?" Blaire said as her eyes flickered between the mark on her hand and the one on Severus's. He noticed her looking and he quickly pulled down his sleeve and she did the same, feeling her cheeks suddenly turn warm.

"You still had a nightmare even after taking the Dreamless Sleep Potion?" McGonagall spoke and Blaire nodded.

"Impossible!" Severus blurted. "The Dreamless Sleep Potion is designed to allow the person who has consumed it to have a dreamless sleep. No dreams or nightmares will happen."

"I know." Blaire said impatiently. At this rate, she was not going to have any peaceful sleep. "I am sure that I drank every drop."

"Maybe it's not a dream." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Blaire frowned at him.

"The potion has never failed before, and I am sure Severus had brewed it correctly. The only theory I can come up with is that your nightmares are not nightmares after all. You did mention they seemed real, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand." Blaire ran a hand through her hair. The nightmares were not nightmares? What was Dumbledore trying to say? And what has the mark on her hand mean? Fortunately, she did not have to ask.

"What about me, headmaster?" Severus asked. "What does the mark mean? And why do I have it too?"

Dumbledore removed his glasses and pressed the bridge of his nose. "I am afraid I don't have the answers, Severus. Except I believe, you might be involved in this. We can't do anything until Blaire confronts with this man that she meets every night." He said.

Blaire who was playing with her hands looked up."Confront? But how?" Blaire asked.

"You have to. You have to confront this man." Dumbledore said. "Or I'm afraid you will never get some sleep. You'll have to confront your demons."

Blaire felt her mouth went dry. Confront her demons? It was easy for him to say that. He was not the one who wakes up on the floor screaming every day.

* * *

Blaire pulled her blanket over herself as she cuddled Tigger. She was back in her room that night. She shivered as she thought of what she had to do. "Confront your demons. Confront your demons." She muttered to herself. Falling asleep was not hard, for she was tired. "Goodnight Tigger." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

_Blaire found herself in the room. She resisted the urge to scream and slapped herself instead. She felt pain. "I'm awake. Merlin!" she muttered to herself. She took a few steps forward. The room was empty. There were only walls, no doors, no windows, nothing. She was still nervous though. The room turned dark suddenly and Blaire let out a scream of surprise. Like she had expected, there was a light at the corner of her room. Instead of resisting, with shaky hands, she went towards the black hooded figure, the man. "Blaire." He said in that oh-so familiar deep voice._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, failing to hide the tremble in her voice. She felt him grab her hand which felt wet and there was a slight pain. She looked down and she knew it was blood. He tried to pull her with him but she resisted. "No! Who are you?" she asked loudly, trying desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his face. He said nothing but raised his free, not-bloodied hand, to her face and gently stroked her cheek. He said her name softly and she felt her heart beating faster. "Please, tell me who you are?" He shook his head. "You know me." he said softly and tugged her hand hard, causing her to trip and fall…_

Blaire's eyelid flew open. She was awake. Her eyes glanced at the clock. It was almost eight in the morning. She sat on her bed and absent-mindedly touched her cheek. It was no nightmare, but she was confused. Her gaze dropped to her wrist where the mark still stood. She had done what Dumbledore had told her to alright, but there were still no clear answers. She yawned and got off the bed. At least she was not on the floor, screaming anymore and she felt less tired than before. She got dressed, fed Tigger before leaving her room for breakfast at the Great Hall, deep in thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is just a short one, kind of a preview for what is to come. :)


	15. Chapter 15

REVIEW REPLIES

**Favfantasy: **Sev loves you too. :)

**Kstar101:** Thank you! I'll try and make them longer. E-mail you? Are you sure you want me to tell you the plot? :P

**Malicia: **Hi! Thank you! Hehe. Yes. I like to make it mysterious. ;)

**Blueberrybird28:** Well, here you are! :)

**Tx-Dancegirl-9657:** Oh yes! I have edited it. Thank you for pointing out the typos. :D I will ensure that there are more interactions.

**Matt-hardy-lover-101: **Here's the next chapter for you.. :)

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THE BADGE

Before Blaire could make her way up to the stuff table, she was interrupted. "Professor Watson!" a young lady's voice called her and she turned to find Hermione running towards her.

Blaire smiled at her. "Hello Hermione, how can I help you?"

"Nothing really. You were not in class and Professor Snape said you were not well enough to teach us. I was wondering if you are well now."

Blaire grinned. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How was the class anyway?"

"The class was fine, but it was a little boring. I'm glad that you're back!" Hermione grinned. Blaire was about to reply when her eyes fixed upon Severus, who was marching into the Great Hall. When his eyes met hers, he scowled and almost bumped into terrified first year. "What _is_ his problem?" Hermione muttered under her breath and Blaire laughed.

"It's alright 'Mione. Well, we better have breakfast. See you later." Blaire said bye and gave Hermione a wave before she got up to the stuff table, ready to face the horrifying grumpy mood of Severus Snape. Most of the professors were not there. Some preferred to dine in their own room. Blaire sat at her usual place, where there was an empty seat between her and Severus, since McGonagall was not there. Blaire wanted to greet Severus but seeing his face; she decided not to and started piling her plate with food instead. As she chewed on her pancakes an owl flew towards her. She recognised the owl as Fred's and she grinned as she untied the string attached to the envelope from the owl's leg. The owl flew away and she quickly read her letter.

_Hey Blaire!_

_Everything is fine here. We miss having you around! We're pretty sure you're doing well, Professor Watson. Alright! Just don't give us detention. Haha. And about Hogsmeade, it's a definite yes! Just tell us the date. And speaking of Hogsmeade, there's a high chance we're opening a joke shop there!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Georgie and Fred._

Blaire smiled as she reread the letter again before stuffing it back into the envelope carefully and into the pocket of her robe. She picked up her fork and she felt a sudden pang of homesick in her heart. Although she had been here for less than a week, she missed her family and friends. Especially Fred and George. She wondered if she had chosen the right path; to become a professor instead of going to dance school like she had dreamed of. Speaking of dance it was time she started exercising again, she thought. She absent-mindedly twirled her fork around and it fell on her plate with a clatter. She blushed as she heard the irritated sound from Severus as he glared at her. She turned to apologise to him, noticing that he looked like he had not gotten any sleep. "Err, Professor Snape, are you alright? You look…"

"Yes I'm alright!" he snapped and turned back to his food. Blaire raised an eyebrow._ Sheesh, I was just trying to be nice._ She thought and stood up to leave for her classroom.

Blaire spent the period before her class marking parchments before her students started streaming in. She waited for them to settle down before she acknowledged them. "Well, good morning to all of you." She said as she gave the class a smile. "Before we begin on our lesson, I am going to return you your essay." She levitated the rolls of parchment on her desk towards her and bean returning it to her students. "Most of you did pretty well, although some of it needs work." She said and then bit her lip, wondering if she was being too harsh. She shook the thought out of her head. "Alright, now that is done…"

Blaire was interrupted by the slamming of the door opening. Severus stormed in, stopping halfway. Everyone turned to look at him and he sneered. "Please, do not let me disrupt your lesson. Do continue." He said dryly and snatched an empty chair and sat at the back of the class. _Well, you already did you dunderhead._ Blaire thought to herself and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She let out a cough and turned her attention back to her class.

"Alright, before we begin, I would like to ask Draco and Neville, how the group-leader thing is going?" Blaire asked. She noticed all of Draco's members were wearing a dark green badge with a silver snake printed on it. It was practically similar to the Slytherin house crest. Neville's group, however, had no badges or anything, just their normal school uniform; not that it really mattered.

"It's going well." Draco smirked. Blaire nodded. She was a little unsure suddenly if putting Draco in charge was such a good idea, but it was too late to do anything. Neville, however, she was perfectly happy with. She had known him since she was still a student and when they were in Dumbledore's Army; she had faith in him. He had grown from being a nervous shy boy to a confident young man. Neville announced they were doing fine too and she smiled.

She instructed them to take out their books. As she started to go through the second chapter, the class got into a discussion, except for two Slytherin boys who were chatting among themselves. At first, Blaire ignored them, but she began to get annoyed and told them to shut up. They stopped, but began chatting again.

"So what the author is trying to say…" she was interrupted by sniggers from the boys. "_That is it!_" she shouted and almost everyone jumped in their seats. "I have had enough. Both of you…"she pointed to the boys. "I've been patient enough. That will be 5 points from Slytherin. _Each_." She said and was responded by a jeer from the Slytherins.

"We can't help it if your class is boring." One of the two boys, Liam Nelson muttered.

"I heard that! That will be another 5 points from Slytherin." She snapped. "Keep this up, and it will be another 5 points from Slytherin _and_ Detention." She glared but then got surprised at herself. Liam sulked and slouched in his chair but kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the class went without any glitch until the bell rang. "I expect the assignment to be completed by the next week." She said as the students started to leave the class. She turned back to sort the papers on her desk when she felt a tap on her shoulders. It was Severus. She had almost forgotten he was in her class.

"Professor Snape. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I would like to convey a message. The Headmaster would like to meet you before dinner." He said and she noticed he was still scowling. He could honestly be like a child at times.

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you." She said, expecting him to leave but he stood there and raised an eyebrow. "Umm, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to say that your reaction in class just now was totally uncalled for." He said and stared at her.

Blaire frowned. At first she did not understand what he meant, but then she realised she was talking about the two Slytherin boys. _Of course_ he would not be happy. He was the head of the house again after all. "Well, if you did not notice, Liam and his friend Henry were rudely having their own conversation during my lesson just now." She said coolly.

"But to take that many points from my house?" he said and Blaire resisted the urge to slap him.

"I was only doing what was correct. They were not paying attention and Liam was rude, so it is only fair that I take away house points." She forced a smile.

"They can't help it if they are not interested in your lectures or if you can't control them, can they?" he smirked.

Blaire felt her blood boiling. He was still the same cold, arrogant man she remembered. "Excuse me? I was merely doing what _you _would have done. I am sure it would be the same or maybe a harsher case if they were in Gryffindor, would it? As far as I can remember, you never hesitated to take away house point from other houses except _Slytherin_ unnecessarily." she said through gritted teeth. "Now if you can excuse me, I have a class to attend soon, and I am sure you have too." She forced herself to meet his gaze.

"How typically Gryffindor." He growled in a low voice and turned on his heels before marching off, his long black robes fluttered around his ankles and Blaire had to hold herself back from stepping on it to make him trip.

* * *

As told by Severus, she went to the Headmaster's office before dinner, just after her last class. Apparently, she was not the only one there; Severus and McGonagall were there too. "Headmaster, Professor Snape said you wanted to see me?" she said ignoring Severus.

"Yes, Blaire. Have a seat. I would like ask you if you have done what I have asked you to. To face the man?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Oh yes." Blaire frowned. She had almost forgotten about that. "Indeed I have." She said quickly and told him what she had experienced, turning slightly red as she told about the part where her cheek was stroked. "So what do you think?" she asked quickly. "Who could it be? She frowned again. "All he said was that I knew him. I could not see his face but his voice was familiar. But who?"

"Well, maybe you would have to ask him again." Dumbledore said. "At least they are not terrifying you anymore, am I right?" he asked.

"No, not really." She said tiredly as her view dropped to the faint scar on the palm of her right hand.

"Well, then. I admit there is nothing we can do yet. If you excuse me, Severus and Blaire, you both may leave and go for dinner now, I would like to discuss something with Minerva." He gave them a smile and Blaire was the first to leave.

"Miss Watson!"

Blaire stopped in the middle of the corridor on her way to her room and turned. "How can I help you Professor Snape?" she asked, a little colder than she expected.

"I have sent in a review of your lessons to the Headmaster. I have a copy if you would like to see it." He said softly and passed her a parchment. She took it and braced herself as she opened it, seeing his familiar handwriting. To her surprise, he had written a number of good reviews about her. Her stern face softened.

"Thank you. I honestly did not expect these reviews. Oh, and I would like to apologise for my rude behaviour to you just now." She nervously looked at him.

"Well, your class was the only class where I don't see students sleeping. Other than mine of course." The sides of his mouth twitched and she laughed. "And I would like to…apologise as well." He said softly. "I guess, you had a point."

Blaire looked at him in surprise before her mouth opened again. "Thank you again. I did have capable professors I look up to, like you." She said sincerely and she thought she saw his cheeks turn red little. "Oh, you are welcome anytime to my class." She grinned.

"Ah, yes. Looks like I have to, don't I? Since you won't tell me the details of your game in class." He smirked. "Very well. I shall see if I can, Miss Watson when I don't have classes." He gave her a nod and walked way.

"It's Blaire!" Blaire suddenly blurted out and he turned.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"My name is Blaire. You can call me that." She said, and found herself blushing a little. He looked at her for a few seconds before a brief smile appeared on his face and she was faced with the back of his long black robes again. She could hardly believe she just had a decent conversation with Severus Snape. Ok, so it was not really a conversation, but she came close. And did he just apologise to her and said she was right? And did a brief smile appear on his face? "What is the world coming to?" she said to herself and let out a laugh; absent-mindedly walked back to her room to feed Tigger before leaving for the Great Hall for dinner, almost knocking down a poor small first year boy on the way.

* * *

Author's note: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. There was and error from fanfiction and I think most users should not be able to update. Thank goodness I checked the forum to find out how I can update this chapter. AND I'm so sorry but I won't be updating very soon. My laptop screen died on me. Sigh. So I'm sending it for repair and I'm not sure how long it will take but I AM still writing this story. We just have to wait until my laptop is fixed. :( even this I'm using my phone. :( But do check if I have any message that I uploaded as a review. If you notice I do that sometimes. Anyway, Reviews please? :D


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

LUCID DREAMING.

For the next few days, Blaire had the same "dream". Everytime she approached the dark hooded man, he refused to reveal his secret identity, but his voice was still as familiar as ever. And before she had a chance to force herself to pull down his hood, she would wake up. Dumbledore had adviced her to try and gain full control of herself in her "limbo" state. Blaire, who usually had the utmost respect for the brilliant wizard, found herself biting her tongue to resist shouting at him. She _was_ doing all she could. Although it no longer had the same effect as a nightmare, and Blaire "woke" up rather peacefully, it was frustrating. It was almost like she was watching a movie because you would never know how things were going to end up; except she was the leading actress in this.

She never told her mother about the situation. She knew if it ever leaked to her, Mary would freak out and demand she came home that second. Instead, she told her brother, Brian, who had promised to keep it to himself. She sent letters using her owls instead of calling him, because she knew Brian, the twenty five year old man, never failed to be fascinated by her owl. She was surprised to see a reply back, one evening, when her owl returned with a letter and parcel wrapped in brown paper.

_ Hey Blaire, _

_ I hope you're doing fine. Please, do take care of yourself. I managed to keep your owl in my room before it flew away. Am I smart or what?_

_ Anyway, I was at the bookstore and I came across this book. It's called 'Lucid Dreaming' by James Ritcher. I was reading it and maybe you should too. Hope it helps. _

_We all miss you. _

_ Love, Brian. _

_ P.S: Great Aunt Grace came to visit yesterday and she was asking me if you had a boyfriend yet. You better get one soon or she'll find you one herself! Yikes! _

Blaire chuckled to herself. Her old Great Aunt Grace had gotten married at eighteen and she thought Blaire was too old to be single. She laughed again and tore the brown paper open, curious to see the book. A thick book with a hard cover greeted her. _ Lucid dreaming. _ She had heard of it before, but was not very sure. She immediately burried her nose under the book and started to read it. Her eyes grew wider with every new information she read. Maybe she was onto something new...

The door knocked.

Blaire placed the book down and answered it. She greeted the man with the long, black robes standing outside her door. "Oh, Professor Snape, how can I help you?" she asked and gave him a smile.

He did not return her smile. In fact, Blaire noticed as she scrutinised his face quietly, he looked a little afraid and a little pale. "The Headmaster needs to see us now at his office. It's urgent." he said before swiftly turning and walked briskly away without waiting for any reply from her.

Blaire grabbed her book before feeding her pet. Something told her their disiussion might be a long one. Before she left, she grabbed the lucid dreaming book. She decided to share it with Dumbledore.

* * *

It turned out, at the headmaster's office, the head of the houses, were there too, not just her and Severus. She shut the door behind her, gripping her book tightly in one hand. "Ah, Blaire. You're here." he waved his hand at an empty seat at a sofa between Severus and Slughorn. "I had just told the other professors." his voice was soft yet firm. "We recieved news that some of the death eaters are still holding on to their death eaters belief and are planning to continue their old missions."

Blaire's eyes widened and then she frowned. "What? Aren't they all locked up in Azkaban? And Voldemort _ is _ dead, am I right?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Some of the death eaters are still on the loose. That is why we still have aurors." he explained to her and she nodded.

"That is why I need you, especially, Severus to take extra care of yourself. Your strong loyalty to me is now known. You can never be too careful. I am doing all I can to protect you. " Dumbledore said softly to Severus whose lips grew thin and he nodded in a weary manner.

McGonagall looked at Severus worridly. "Oh, please do, Albus. Severus cannot be harmed.

Blaire looked at the faces of the professors, each had a concerned and worried look as their eyes were fixed on Severus. She was confused. All she knew was that Severus was a double spy, working for Dumbledore and he had spent most of his life trying to protect Harry. She also knew he used to be a death eater but was ultimately Dumbledore's man through and through. But to what extent the danger he faced by the death eaters for changing sides, she did not know. "I still don't understand. The aurors are there to catch them, so what is the threat, really?" she asked.

Dumbledore close his eyes before opening them again. "They are after a...stone. A certain stone that, it is believed if it is used with a spell an a certain dangerous potion, it can bring back the dead, instead of just communicating with them." he looked at her. "We believe, they may be finding it. The last person to hold it was Harry Potter but unfortunately, he had dropped it in the forbidden forest and there is no trace of where it is now." he paused. And as if he was reading her mind, he continued. "And they believe _ you _ might hold answers to where it is."

Blaire's eyes widened. She did not know a thing about the stone and now death eaters are after her? "But... But why? I don't!" she said, suddenly feeling afraid.

"The prophecy. They think your prophecy might hold the answers. We don't know how, but they apparently know it." Severus said.

"Well, we can only leave it to the aurors for now, until we learn the true meaning of Blaire's prophecy." Dumbledore said and for the first time, she noticed how old he was. They had a few more minutes before it was dinner. Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick left but Severus stayed in his seat. Blaire was about to leave but remembered the book in her hand. It was obvious that Severus and Dumbledore were about to engage in a further conversation but she decided to interrupt anyway.

"I'm sorry, I just have something to share." Blaire said. Dumbledore nodded and she started telling him and Severus about what she understood of lucid dreaming. "Well, that's what I understood from this book, but muggle scientists are still doing research."

There was silence before Severus spoke. "It could be an interesting theory, but the dreamless sleep potion you had consumed before, if I may repeat, will prevent _ any _ dreams to happen."

"Yes, I agree with Severus. But if you don't mind, may I borrow the book?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the book with interest. Blaire shrugged and nodded before passing him her book. Her life was not going to be easy for now...

* * *

Author's note: I am uploading this chapter using my phone. I edited an already uploaded chapter and edited it before uploading it as another chapter. Anyway, about the stone. Yes it is the Resurrection Stone. But I added a little twist. Do review! :) But I won't reply to them ASAP just yet, though.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

SEVERUS SNAPE.

Blaire had decided to focus on teaching her classes instead of all the strange things that were happening. The thoughts of the death eaters, the stone and Voldemort _ did _ scared her a little, but she decided to push them away for now.

Blaire was doing well the next two weeks teaching. Honestly, she had never seen herself being a teacher but she actually enjoyed it. Blaire was basically, the first professor who had changed the Muggle Studies curriculum slightly. Blaire's lesson mainly consisted of her indirectly encouraging the students to demolish any blood purity believes; especially from the Slytherins. She was still playing her "little game" in class, although it was not her main priority. Draco and Neville were still the leaders and she was sure they were doing a good job. She had stopped helping the boys and instead, gave them full power. Severus had come down, once or twice to observe her lesson, after which the two would discuss their views on certain topics. Surprisingly, Blaire enjoyed spending time with him.

That night, Blaire fell asleep while reading her book...

_ Blaire heard voices as she found herself into the room. "Alright, Blaire. You know what to do." she said to herself, ignoring the voices that soon died down. She waited for what was to come. It was predictable. The room went dark, except for one corner, where there was light. "Come on Blaire. You're not gonna fail this time. No waking up just yet." she muttered to herself as she walked towards the light, and a black hooded figure appeared. He grabbed her hand and she winced in pain. Alright, so it was not a dream. She should have realised earlier._

"Blaire." he said. Their hands were once again covered in blood. Blaire's eyes slowly trailed down to their hands and she frowned. There was a faint scar in both of their hands. But how? What happened? Blaire almost got distracted until she felt him tug her arm. She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are." she said firmly. He shook his head, almost in an almost, sad manner, gently stroking her cheeks with his hand. "No. You know me. Come with me." he said softly. Blaire got herself ready and with a firm tug, pulled down his hood and gasped...

Blaire woke up with a start, sweating. It was almost six in the morning. Tigger's eyes opened and he jumped on her lap. She hugged her cat tightly. The man. The dark hooded figure. She knew him. She knew who he was.

The dark, hooded man was none other than Severus. _ Severus Snape. _

_ No wonder _ his voice seemed so familiar. It was him all along. Blaire jumped up of bed, a mix of emotions stirring in her. She got dressed quickly and ran to the headmaster's office, where his bedroom was also.

"Chocolate frogs!"

she shouted the password and ran inside waking up the annoyed sleeping potraits along the way. Panting, she knocked on the door impatiently. After a few more knocks, a slightly sleepy and surprised Dumbledore greeted her.

"Mmm. Blaire. What brings you here?" he asked and she was surprised he was not annoyed at all.

"The man!" Blaire tried to catch her breath. "The hooded man is Professor Snape!

The headmaster's blue eyes widened and he ushered her in. She did not wait for him to ask. Almost immediately, she told him everything. "It started out like normal. I was in the room, and there were voices, but they died down soon. The room turned dark except for a light at the corner. I went just as the hooded man- I mean, Professor Snape appeared. He grabbed my hand and again our hands were bleeding, or covered in blood really." She paused and Dumbledore patiently waited. "He tried to pull me somewhere else, but I refused and that's when I pulled down his hood." she said softly, frowning.

The two were silent until Dumbledore spoke out. "Are you sure it's Severus?"

Blaire nodded. "Well, he had Severus's appearence and voice, but..." she proceeded to explain how he had very gently,stroked her cheek. She shivered slightly. "He was strangely...intimate to me." she said, blushing a little and silently wondered how Severus would react if he heard what she had just said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow with an unreadable expression on his face, before a small smile appeared. "We might just have the answers to part of your prophecy. Blaire raised an eyebrow questionly and he proceeded to explain. Blaire understood and remembered.

_ **Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together. ** _

The moments before Severus died, Blaire had held him, one hand was covering his bloodied wound. The hand that she covered his wound with, was already bleeding. She had pushed a crate to rush by his side, cutting her hand by a sharp edge of the crate. When her hand went to his wound, their blood mixed, bonding them indirectly. Blaire grimaced at the thought, but it was true. And after he died, she was killed. "Their bleeding souls will bond before death will bring them together." That was what it meant.

Blaire was quiet. She was not sure how to react. "So, is that why we have the marks?" she asked quietly as her hand softly ran across the red mark on her wrist.

"That, we are not sure. There are still a lot of things that we have yet to discover." Dumbledore said and looked at her. "Would you like to tell Severus yourself or would you like me to inform him?" She shook her head quickly and Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I assume I'll have to tell him than."

* * *

That day, Severus did not make an appearence in her classes. In fact, she did not see him at all. _ I guess Dumbledore must have told him. _ Blaire thought to herself. Curiosity got the better of her and she sneaked down to the dungeon and saw him in his office, writing something on a piece of parchement. Blaire debated if she should interrupt or leave when a deep voice spoke out. "Can I help you?"

Blaire saw Severus's dark eyes fixed on her and she walked slowly in. "Actually I was just-" she paused. She had no idea why she was there in the first place. "I didn't see you the whole day, so err, I was wondering if you were fine." she said. He looked at her and gestured her to take the seat opposite him. "I assume Dumbledore has told you eveything?" she asked slowly.

A sneer appeared on his face. "Indeed he has. How...unfortunate. To get involved in someone else's bother." He smirked unpleasently.

Blaire frowned. "Well, I'm _ sorry _ that you got involved in this. I'm sorry if the prophecy, that I _ don't _ want either, is such a bother." she said sarcastically. She did not want this as much as he did.

He sighed and his stern face softened. "Miss Watson, I'm sorry. I should not have said that. It's just all unexpected." he said quietly and closed his eyes as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

Blaire bit her lip. "Blaire. Call me Blaire. And I'm sorry too. I know this is hard for you. I'm sorry you had to be involved in this." she said.

"I know. It's not like you wanted this...Blaire." he looked at her and the sides of his lips twitched. "I guess it's only fair you call me Severus, now." he said. Blaire's eyes widened. She was sure he had just told her to call him by his name.

"Severus." she said softly, not quite used to how it escaped her mouth. She had called him Professor Snape for as long as she could remember. Her thoughts were interrupted when he invited her to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So," he said as they went up the stairs. "What did you do before this?"

Blaire assumed he was asking what she was working before the war. "Well, after graduation, I worked at Fred and Weasley's joke shope and then at a dance studio, teaching children ballet."

Blaire had expected him to sneer, smirk or make a comment when she mentioned ballet. Instead, he looked at her curiously. "You teach ballet?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes I do. Why? Would you like to join us?" she asked. She did not expect him to laugh, but he did. She had never heard him laugh, but when he did, Blaire could not help but smile. He had a nice deep laugh and she found herself wondering why he rarely laugh. She secretly blushed at the thought and joined him up at the staff table.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter is not so well written. It's a little troublesome to write from your phone. Please bear with me! I absolutely cannot wait for my laptop to come back! Anyway, yes! This is the first in solving the mystery of her prophecy. Please review! I _ love _ hearing from all of you. :) I'll reply once I can.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

FRIENDS.

It was a Saturday. The first Hogsmeade trip for the month. Blaire had already written to Fred and George, telling them to meet her at the three broomstick for lunch. The weather was not too hot nor was it too cold, so Blaire put on one of her many band tees, a pair of acid washed jeans, her favourite leather jacket and a pair of ankle boots. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of black emerald ear studs with a few bracelets on her hand. She was silently glad she was not on chaperone duty that day. Weekends were the only days she could afford to dress up in her favourite clothes instead of robes.

On the way out, she bumped into Severus, who was still in his long black robes. "Blaire." he said as she pushed some hair off her face as she steadied herself. He looked at her outfit with what looked like either a great interest or a great distaste. Knowing Severus, she chose the latter.

"Oh, Severus." she said, trying not to be uncomfortable with his stare. "Are you not going down to Hogsmeade?" she asked shifting her purse in her other hand.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Seeing you dressed up, I assume you are?" he asked.

Blaire nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm meeting Fred and George at the Three Broomsticks. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" she asked.

He smirked. "Company with the Weasleys? I'll have to pass on that. But thank you." he gave her a nod and quickly walked off. Blaire shrugged and made her way to meet the twins.

Fred and George were already at the Three Broomsticks when she arrived. They were with another man. Blaire's eyes widened. "Sirius!" she squealed and rushed to give the grinning Sirius a hug. She blushed when he kissed her cheeks and pulled away to give the twins their hugs. "How are the three of you?" she asked as she removed her jacket and hung it around her chair before she sat down.

"We're doing great." George grinned. "How are _ you _?" he asked her.

"Hungry." she grinned weakly and they ordered lunch. The conversations changed to Fred and George, who had decided to open another shop at Hogsmeade and they planned to take over Zonko's. Sirius had agreed to be part of their new project. Blaire did not have to say; she knew her two best friends were brilliant businessmen and she had no doubt they were going to be successful.

"Why don't you come work with us?" Fred asked just as Madam Rosmerta, the attractive landlady of the shop came with their trays of food and butterbeers. Sirius, like many of the male patrons there, were attracted to her, even though she was older than him and tried to flirt with her. Blaire raised an eyebrow. Even Fred and George were stealing glances at Madam Rosmerta. Blaire rolled her eyes and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Blaire!" Madam Rosmerta said, ignoring Sirius and Blaire resisted the urge to laugh. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" Blaire answered and the two ladies chatted for a while before she left Blaire with the company of the boys. Blaire watched as Sirius's eyes never left Madam Rosmerta, watching as she attended to other customers. "Cover your mouth, Black. A fly might go in." Blaire smirked in a very un-Blaire like manner. Fred and George laughed and Sirius seemed to wake up from whatever trance he was in.

"Jealous?" Sirius retorted, grinning his famous grin. Blaire rolled her eyes and started tucking in to her food hungrily.

"Don't they feed you in Hogwarts?" Fred teased her and she laughed.

"You know she's always hungry." George said, winking at her and Blaire shrugged.

The four of them ate in silence before Sirius broke it. "Have you heard? Some death eaters are on the loose." he said quietly. Fred and George nodded while Blaire stared at her half eaten plate of fish and chips. She was not liking where this conversation was going.

"I heard they were after the stone. The one Harry had but he dropped it, isn't it?" George asked.

Sirius nodded. Harry had used the stone to talk to his parents and him and Remus while the two were still dead. "Rumors have it, if the stone is used with a potion and spell, it can bring back the dead, although I think it's utter rubbish." he laughed and took a sip of butterbeer. "Anyway, Harry dropped it near the forbidden forest, and that's where they're headed to." he shot Blaire a concerned look. "So they will send aurors from time to time to patrol the school." He took a bite of his chicken. Blaire waited for him to continue and mention her prophecy, but he did not say a thing and Blaire relaxed. Her gaze dropped to her wrists and she silently thanked that the red mark was covered with heavy chunky bracelets.

"Well, it's not as bad as the news Dad brought back. At least you can arrest a death eater. But you can't arrest a marriage." Fred muttered under his breath.

"What?" Blaire said and frowned, not quite getting what he said.

"Haven't you heard of the marriage law?" George asked and she shook her head as she took a last bite of her fish.

"The ministry might be..implementing a wizard marriage law." Fred spoke in a low voice. "Selected unmarried wizard and witches, aged 21 and above, are to wed within a given date." Fred said.

Blaire dropped her fork with a clatter. "What?" she hissed. "But why? Isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt the minister? Why would he agree to such things?"

"Because, the community is still obsessed over blood purity. And, too many people died to the war. If it makes you feel any better, they are only in the process of discussing it." Sirius said.

Blaire frowned. She still did not understand. She sighed. "Well, I'm a professor. They can't possibly get me married. I have no time!" she smirked slightly. She noticed a large apple pie that was freshly baked at the counter. "The only thing that would make me feel better is a piece of that apple pie." she grinned to herself and went to the counter to buy herself a large piece.

"You know our offer for you to work at our shop still stand." Fred said when she came back and stole a bite of her pie.

Blaire took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "It's alright. I rather enjoy teaching at Hogwarts."

Fred, Sirius and George exchanged looks. "Enjoy teaching at Hogwarts? Are you serious?" George exclaimed.

Blaire grinned and nodded. "No. I'm Blaire." she laughed at her own joke, winking at Sirius. "Anyway, it isn't so bad. Anyway, I used to teach ballet remember? A dance? So I'm pretty used to teaching."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you say so. How _ is _ being a professor like? It must be strange."

Blaire swollowed. "It is strange at first, especially when your friends are your students, like Hermione. But it's pretty fun to boss them around and deduct house points." she grinned slyly.

"I hope you take away points from Slytherin. That would irritate Snape a lot." Fred added. Sirius looked much more interested at the mention of Snape.

Blaire laughed. "I don't think that would be fair, but I do what I can. Anyway, Severus has been nice to me."

Before she realised what she had said, the three men stared at her with wide eyes. "Nice to you? Severus? Both of you are on a first name basis now?" George looked like someone had splashed water on him and Blaire shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Sirius's eyes grew darker as he stared at the door. The door opened and cold breezed entered. "Look who is here." he said dryly. Blaire turned, wondering what he was talking about and saw a man in layers of black entered. Severus entered and his eyes scanned their table.

Severus was about to give Blaire a smile but stopped. "Weasley." he said, acknowledging the twins. He sneered when his dark eyes met Sirius's. "Black." he said bitterly.

"Fancy meeting you here...Snape." Sirius was about to call him Snivellus but Blaire glared at him. Severus smirked and went to another table, and Blaire noticed he had decided to leave the long black robe.

She heard Sirius smirk loudly as they watch him sit alone. "Greasy haired git." Blaire glared at Sirius and took another glance at Severus. She bit her lip. He was alone and had just ordered a mug of butterbeer. Blaire actually felt sorry and pitied him. He was the only person at the bar without any company. Sirius made another remark about Severus and Blaire glared again.

"Shut up Sirius!" she snapped and bit her lip. It was the second time she did that, the first being at the Weasley's Burrow, when he called Severus, Snivellus. Blaire knew why she was suddenly so defensive as her gaze dropped to her wrist. She partially felt guilty that Severus was involved in her prophecy. She frowned. "Can you at least be nice for my sake?" she asked but Sirius kept quiet. "No? Fine. Goodbye." she said. She stood up, gave the confused Fred and George a hug before grabbing her jacket and purse and plopped down on the seat opposite Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her presence. She sat there awkwardly.

"Umm, hello." she said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello indeed. Aren't you going to follow your companies over there? Why are you here?" he gestured to Fred, George and Sirius who were leaving the bar. Blaire looked at him. _ I'm here because I feel sorry for you? _ she thought mentally.

Blaire flashed him a smile. "They'll be fine." she said quickly before adding, Don't you want company?"

He looked at her and raised both eyebrows. "Are you sure you want my company?"

Blaire shrugged. "Everyone needs a friend." she said softly. Severus's gaze went down to the table and he seemed to be in a deep thought. "But of course if I was 11, I would have been scared out of my wits." she joked and he chuckled, making her smile.

Severus ordered lunch and Blaire managed to finish a plate of pumpkin pie. "Ugh. I'm so full." she said after they ate and chatted and Severus raised his eyebrow.

"If I can remember, you just had a rather large lunch." he said and Blaire laughed.

"I'm a dancer, Severus. I tend to eat a lot." he shrugged and frowned at the empty plate in front of her. "But I need to watch my diet though." she looked up at him. "My offer for ballet is still open if you want." she teased him.

"Well, thank you for your kind offer, but it's not appropiate, don't you think?" he said dryly, but the sides of his mouth curved up and she laughed harder. "How long have you been doing ballet?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, since I was, six I think? It's the only think I'm good at." she said and finished the last of her butterbeer. "Shall we go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Do you mind if we go to Honey Dukes for a while?" she asked a little nervously as they stepped out of the bar.

"Alright. But I'm waiting outside." he scowled. She giggled and quickly got her supplies of sweets.

"Alright! I'm done." she said. It was a strange sight. A man clad in black walking side by side with a young lady dressed in her latest youthful clothes, chatting like there was no tomorrow.

Spending the afternoon with Severus was not as bad as she expected. She had a nice time talking with him. It was strange. He used to scare her, and now, he was her... Friend?

"Well, thanks for spending the day with me." Blaire said and smiled shyly once they reached Hogwarts.

A slight smile formed on his face. "Likewise, Blaire." he said and left her outside her office, blushing.

* * *

Author's note: Well, I'll be getting a new laptop soon, hopefully, so my chapters will be longer in the future. This is a little Snape/Blaire for you. :) Do review! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

LATE AT NIGHT.

Blaire nursed her bottle of fire whisky as The Smiths played at the background. She was up that night in her room, marking essays. Tigger was purring softly as he sat on her lap. She had only drank half of the large bottle and she was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in. "Bloody hell." Blaire muttered to herself. "Maybe I should get some tea instead." She rubbed her forehead and gently shooed Tigger off her lap.

The corridors were dark and Blaire assumed the students had all gone to sleep. She swayed and quicky grabbed the pillar before trying to walk as steadily as she could, which was going to be a challenge since she was a little drunk. She smiled as she recalled the times she had snuck out of her dorm late at night with Fred and George.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a group of students, four Slytherins to be exact, lingering at a corner, speaking in hush voices. Blaire frowned and realised it was Draco Malfoy with Gregory Goyle and two other Slytherin boys she did not recognise. All of them were wearing the badge she recognised as the one Draco had given his group for the game. Draco had an unpleasent look on his face while Goyle was smirking. The other two boys were nodding and seemed to be listening to Goyle attentively. Blaire frowned. "Hey! What are all of you doing here?" Blaire tried not to slur. The boys looked at her in surprise and tried to run away. "5 points from Slytherin from each of you!" she shouted as they disappeared from her view. What were they up to late at night? And why were the two boys who were not in her class wearing the badges only Draco's group members were wearing? Blaire frowned and reminded herself to talk to Draco.

She went inside the kitchen where a very enthusiastic house elf greeted her. She asked for a mug of tea and sat down on one of the stools. Sighing her hand dropped to the pocket where there was a buldge. She placed her hand in the pocket and fished out a packet of cigarettes. "Where did you come from?" she muttered. She was not a heavy smoker, she only smoked occasionally. She knew it was not good for her but it became sort of like a habit. She picked up the habit from the kids in her neighbourhood. The kids most mother would warn their children to stay away from. She hesitated but took a stick and lighted it anyway. She took a puff and found her relaxing as she took a sip of tea, ignoring the fact that she was drunk.

"What are you doing?" a voice made her jump and she dropped the cigarette. She cursed and looked up to see Severus's dark eyes pierced into her.

"Fancy meeting you here." she muttered darkly as she stepped on the cigarette to put it out. She rolled her eyes and took lighted another stick, taking a puff as he sat next to her. "Hey!" she protested as he snatched the cigarette from her mouth and put it out before snatching the packet away.

"No smoking, Miss Watson." he said and threw the packet to the other side of the table. Blaire frowned as he smirked. "I didn't know you smoke." he said.

"What happened to Blaire? And I don't smoke all the time." she slurred slightly. Severus frowned and leaned closer to her.

"You have been drinking." he said, appalled.

"No." she lied and took another gulp of tea. "Just a little anyway." she muttered.

Severus smirked. "Obviously, your body cannot handle alcohol." He stood up. "You're going back to your room." he said firmly. Severus was right. She got drunk very easily, and it was not hard to see. When she ignored him, he gave an impatient sigh and pulled her up. Blaire gave up and followed him, trying not to stumble. Her head was already pounding. What was she trying to do? Drinking on a school night.

She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her blush as he placed a stiff arm around her so she would not fall. Blaire tried her very best not to stumble as they made their way to her room. She fumbled with her key and entered her room. Severus helped her on the bed. "You need some sleep." he said, eyeing the rolls of parchments on her desk. His expression softened as he turned back to her. "I don't want to see you smoke again." he said gently before Tigger jumped on his robe. Blaire smiled as she watched an awkward Severus gently pushed Tigger off his robe with his shoe.

"Severus?" Blaire called him before he shut her door.

"Yes...Blaire?" he took a step forward.

"Thank you." she said, smiling."

"Welcome. And goodnight." he wished her before she watched the dark robe disappear in sight.

That night, Blaire went to sleep with a small smile on her face. She felt differently around him. She did not know why, but she just did.

* * *

Author's note: So I will be exchanging my laptop for a new one by the 7th of April so hopefully by then, I'll be able to write better. Anyway, the plot between Draco, Goyle will eventually be a "major" one soon, so keep watching this page. Any guesses on what our dear Slytherins are up to? ;) Anyway, do review! I would love to hear from you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

LUNA LOVEGOOD.

Blaire woke up with her head throbbing. "Serves me right for drinking too much." she muttered to herself. She got dressed quickly and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She passed by Draco, Goyle and two unknown Slytherin boys, not the same ones she saw last night. Draco was frowning and Goyle was smirking. All of them had badges on.

"Excuse me. What are you all doing here?" she asked, frowning at them. The two Slytherin boys, whom she had assumed to be from another year, sneered at her and walked off. She ignored them and turned back to Draco and Goyle. "I saw the both of you awake past the curfew last night." she said quietly. "What were you doing?" she stared at them and they smirked.

"Why do you want to know?" Goyle sneered at them.

"Because I'm a _ professor _ here and I have the right to know." she replied in what she hoped was a stern voice. Goyle smirked but she saw fear in Draco's eyes for a split second.

"It's none of your business!" Goyle sneered.

"But I'm the head of the house and I demend that you show respect for your professor." A deep silky voice spoke softly behind them. Blaire turned to face Severus standing behind her.

Goyle suddenly looked afraid. "Never mind. I do not want to catch you sneaking around at night. Do you understand?" Blaire said and they nodded before leaving quickly.

"What was that about?" Severus asked as the two made their way back to Great Hall for breakfast.

Blaire shook her head. "Nothing. I caught them at the corridors last night. I've already deducted points."

Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing about her deduction. "Hmm. Last night. How are you feeling?" he smirked.

"Good. If you ignore the fact that my head is throbbing." she muttered and rubbed her forhead, ignoring his smirk.

"Are you alright? Can you teach?" he asked after a pause with what she thought was concern.

Blaire nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine thank you. I probably shouldn't have drunk too much."

* * *

That afternoon, Blaire did not have any lessons, so she decided to take a stroll down the corridors. And as she did so, a tearful and outraged Hermione came to her. "Professor!" she shouted and Blaire rushed to her.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" a worried Blaire asked.

"They hexed Luna! Draco and his gang!" Hermione frowned.

Blaire immediately told Hermione to bring her to where Luna was. Hermione brought her to the hospital wing. Luna Lovegood was on the bed looking rather weak. Severus, McGonagall an Dumbledore were already there. Blaire frowned and went to Luna. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

Luna gave her a smile. Luna Lovegood was a tough girl, in Blaire's opinion. Although people see her as odd, Blaire rather liked her and considered Luna a good friend while she was a student in Hogwarts. "I'm fine." Luna reassured her. Blaire frowned, unconvinced. Luna looked pale. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her white blouse was rather soaked in what she assumed to be blood.

Blaire turned to Severus and Dumbledore. "Who did this? And what did they do to her?" she demanded angrily.

"Well, it turned out that two boys from the Slytherin boys were behind this. They shoved Miss Lovegood into a closet and attempted to use some dark magic on her. She had hit her head against the wall and I am thankful she didn't lose too much blood. She was bleeding rather heavily. The boys claim they were under the orders of Mr Malfoy. They looked like they were in a secret club." Dumbledore said calmly.

At the mention of Draco and secret club, Blaire turned pale. She had a bad feeling she was partially responsible. She should have not given Draco the power to be in charge of students, no matter if it was just a game. She felt herself stiffen. "That bloody git." she muttered angrily before storming out of the Hospital Wing.

Blaire ran down to the Slytherin common room. She demanded a student to let her in, where she saw Draco sitting at a corner alone, looking afraid. Anger got the best of her and she went to him. "Malfoy! You never learn do you?" she growled and pulled him to the corner and pushed him against a wall. "How dare you? How dare you injure Luna? You are bloody lucky she is still alive." She was about to say more when she felt someone pull her away.

"Blaire! That's enough!" Severus said and pulled her away before pulling Draco away from her. "You are not allowed to use violence on students. I assure you that he will be dealt with accordingly."

"I trusted you Draco! I thought you knew the limit of the power I gave you!" Blaire shouted. By then every student were looking at the three with interest.

"But it wasn't me! I swear! It wasn't!" Draco squeaked. Blaire frowned and exchanged looks with Severus. If he was not lying, then who was responsible?


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

GUILTY CONSCIOUS

Blaire stared at Draco. If he wasn't the one? Then who did? "Goyle! It was Goyle!" he squeaked.

"Goyle? Are you blaming Goyle for this?" Blaire narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would he? I gave _ you _ the leadership? You insolent little-"

"Blaire!" Severus hissed, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough! Draco! To the headmaster's office. Now. You too Blaire."

The three made their way to the headmaster's office in complete silence, which was only broken by Severus when he said the password. Dumbledore was inside waiting for them.

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to explain to us everything?" Dumbledore asked kindly as they all settled down.

And so Draco did. It turned out, although Draco was the leader, Goyle had been giving the orders. Goyle. The one she considered "not so smart". Blaire was shocked. Draco had tried to stop him but he failed. Goyle had recruited students from the other years to join the club. He oftened forced others to play pranks or hex others for fun. Blaire started shaking

From the way Draco had explained, Goyle was almost like Voldemort.

"Oh God." Blaire said and she started trembling. She was overwhelmed by guilt. "It's all my fault." she whispered. "I should have not started this." Before she could stop it, tears started flowing.

"It's _ not _ your fault Blaire!" Severus went to her. Dumbledore sent Draco back to his dorm. Severus awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't know." he said.

Blaire looked up to him and felt a lot calmer. She nodded. "Thank you." she said softly and that moment, as she looked at him, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Blaire, are you alright? You look a little pale." Severus asked and frowned.

Blaire nodded quickly, feeling heat on her cheeks. She was blushing and quickly looked down. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. There's just something I need to do. I need to see my class." she said and he nodded. She looked back up and saw his hand stretched out for her; and he looked slightly uncertain. Blaire slowly took his hand and got up from her seat, feeling her heart beat a little faster than before.

* * *

Within an hour, her students, including those involved in the club were all sitted in her classroom. Blaire took a few minutes to calm and settle herself down before she turned back to the class. Severus was at the back and he looked at her and she nodded. "The reason I have called all of you here, is that I am sure all of you have heard that Miss Lovegood is currently being warded after being attacked. I am _ very _ upset about this. Those involved will be punished severely." she said and the class burst into hush whispers.

"Now, the attack worries me. But, it also reminds me of a certain Muggle man." Blaire set up her CD player and showed them a documentary of Hitler. At the end of the documentary, Blaire explained to the class about Hitler and the holocaust. Everybody in the classroom went silent, as they listened to Blaire. Although some may think comparing the incident to the holocaust may be a little too extreme, Blaire thought it was only right. After all, they were no longer going to be childern. They were going to be, or already are coming of age in the wizarding world.

"The game will stop now. I hope all of you would have learned, how horrible prejudice can be. It doesn't matter if you're pureblood, half-blood or muggle born, what matters is what is in you. What Mr Goyle has done is outrages and disgusting. And I hope I do not see it again." Blaire said loudly and one by one, the students in Draco's group, including Draco himself took out the badges they wore.

Hermione raised her hand. "I would like to say those involved are just as bad as Goyle." she said coldly and Blaire nodded.

"Hermione is right. It does not matter if you're the mastermind or just someone following the order, you should learn to take a stand and stop what you think is wrong." she paused as she let everyone stop to think about what she had just said. "I won't be taking much of your time any longer. All of you can go now." she said quietly and turned her back to the class, feeling rather upset suddenly.

She thought that she was alone until a tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned and saw Severus looking at her. "Are you...alright?" he asked.

Blaire gave a small smile. "I am. I'm just not feeling myself today. With all that happened..." she stopped and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"It's not your fault, I hope you know that." he frowned. "Everything is over. It does not do you any good to dwell on it." he continued, before leaving her alone in the classroom.

As she watched him leave, his long black robe fluttering around his ankles, she could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach and she quickly shook her head. "Merlin, Blaire." she muttered to herself.

* * *

Author's note: Just 5 more days till I get a new laptop! That means longer chapters and less errors I hope! Anyway, looks like Blaire has a crush. TEE HEE. Do review! xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

DREAMLESS.

"Blaire?"

Blaire looked up from the parchments she was marking, to see Severus outside her office. She gestured at him to enter, smiling. She stood up from her seat. "Severus, how can I help you?" she asked.

"It seems one of our students may have accidentally handed in a Muggle Studies essay to me. I don't believe I teach _Television in the muggle world_." he said, smirking slightly as he passed her the parchment. She took a look at it. It was indeed one of the assignments she had given to her fifth year students.

"Indeed. Anyway, thank you." she said. Severus gave a nod before he started walking away. "Severus! Fancy a stroll?" Blaire blurted out suddenly and felt her cheeks burning slightly. _ What did you just ask him? _ she thought to herself.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "No. I do not fancy a stroll." he smirked and she felt her cheeks burning even more.

"Well, you are going back to your office right?" she asked and he nodded. "Good." she said and went towards him. "I'll walk you out. I need some fresh air." she said. Severus stared at her like she had just sprouted two heads. She ignored it and lead them out of her office.

"So," she said as they walked slowly. "I guess I owe Draco an apology." she said and made a face, like she had eaten something bitter.

She heard a chukle from him. "Maybe. Just to let you know, Goyle has been punished severely. He has been suspended from school." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Blaire looked at him and nodded. "I see." She sighed softly. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

Severus turned his head slightly towards her. "Nobody did. But then again, with his death eater upbringing. It should not be a surprise." He looked at her and as if he read her mind, "And _ no _, it is not your fault." he said.

Blaire relaxed and nodded. "Thank you, Severus." she smiled at him. "I feel much better." she said softly.

He looked at her before quickly turning away quickly. "And where are you going?" he asked, as they reached the staircase.

"Oh." Blaire said. She had almost forgotten that he was going back to his office. "To the kitchen I guess. I could use something to eat. Are you sure you don't want to accompany me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry. You enjoy your meal." he said before leaving.

* * *

Blaire was tucking in to her second piece of chocolate cake in the kitchen when the door opened. "Headmaster!" she said and stood up to greet Dumbledore.

"Hello Blaire." Dumbledore said with his familiar kind smile. "Hungry, I see?" he said and took a seat opposite her.

Blaire grinned sheepishly. "I am aways hungry." Remembering her manners, she asked, "Would you like anything to eat?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, thank you. How are things for you?"

She forced a smile. "Things are...alright I guess." she said, careful not to bring up the Goyle incident.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his gaze still fixed on her. "Have you had any recent "dreams" lately?" he asked and she looked at him.

"No actually." she said as she shook her head and frowned. It was true. She was so caught up with work, and what more the Goyle incident, that she did not realise that she did not recieve any more "dreams".

Dumbledore nodded, looking thoughtful. "Be sure to tell me if it happens again." he said and stood up. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have something to attend to. Goodbye Blaire, enjoy your chocolate cake." he said as his blue eyes twinkled.

Blaire waved goodbye to Dumbledore. She quickly finished the rest of her cake and hopped off the chair before thanking the house elves. She was about to go back to her office when she saw two Ravenclaw girls at a corner, looking afraid. One of the girl saw her and quickly pulled her friend along towards Blaire's direction. Blaire recognised the girls from her first year class.

"Professor Watson!" Amelia Pattinson called her, pulling Mary Nelson with her, and she smiled at them.

"Miss Pattinson, Miss Nelson. How can I help you?" Blaire smiled at them.

The girls exchanged nervous looks until Mary nudged Amelia. "We forgot to submit our Defence Against The Dark Arts essay." Amelia said slowly and Blaire laughed as she finally saw the parchment each of them were holding. It was pretty obvious the two poor girls were afraid of Severus.

"I understand. Pass me the essays and I'll pass them to Professor Snape." Blaire assured them. She took the parchments from the girls who thanked her, the relief of not seeing the stern man, obvious on their faces.

She went down to the gloomy dungeons, quickly making her way down to Severus's office. To her surprise, the door was not locked and there was nobody in. She entered slowly as her eyes roamed around the room. She walked towards his table, stopping only to observe the bottles on the shelf and the pensieve. She shook the curiousity away from her and went to his table.

She stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes.

She was pretty sure, on his table, there was a picture. _ Her picture. _

Clenching the two parchments in her fists, she quickly walked to his table to confirm what she thought she saw.

"Blaire!" a voice made her stop in her tracks...

* * *

Author's note: Yay! I got a new laptop. Which means more longer chapters. And some of you wanted Blaire to do ballet right? It will be in the later chapters, so you will have to wait. ;) Do review! x


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

THE LETTER.

Blaire turned slowy and found herself face to face with Severus. "Severus." she said and forced a smile. He did not return her smile but stared at her coldly. _ Damn it! _ Blaire thought.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. It was obvious, from his facial expression, that he was not happy that she was sneaking around in his office.

"Errr..." For a second, Blaire had forgotten why she was there in the first place. Her gaze dropped to the two parchments she was gripping and she looked back at her. "Oh yes! I wanted to pass two of your students essays. The door was unlocked and I was just going to put it on the table." she said calmly. At the mention of his table, she thought he turned a little pale. His gaze drifted to his table and she turned her head slowly, only to be interrupted by him.

"Hmph." He scowled slightly and snatched the parchments from her. "Now, excuse me. I have a lot to do and I would appreciate if you would leave my office." he growled slightly in a tone she recognised as the one he would use before giving a student detention.

Blaire looked at him for a second before she quickly turned to look at his table. He tried to stop her but failed. Indeed she was right. On his slightly messy table, there was a picture of her, smiling. She didn't even know there was such a picture of her. She narrowed her eyes. "Care to explain why there is a picture of me on your table?" she asked.

Severus stared at her before sighing. "The Headmaster can." he said before leaving the room. Blaire frowned and followed him, feeling confused.

"What do you mean the Headmaster?" she asked. He ignored her as they went up the staircase. Blaire sighed and tried to catch up with him.

At the headmaster's office, it was like Dumbledore knew they were coming. His blue eyes were gazed on the door as they entered. "Headmaster, this lady here has found her picture." Severus said and rubbed his forehead.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a little before asking them to sit. "What is going on here?" Blaire demanded, frowning. Severus and Dumbledore remained silent, exchanging looks. Blaire grew impatient and glared at the two men. "I said, _what_ is going on here? Why does Severus have my photograph?" she asked loudly.

Dumbledore said nothing but passed her an envelope. Blaire frowned and took it, taking out the letter that was in it. She quickly unfolded the letter and read it. Her eyes widened an her mouth went dry. A picture dropped from the envelope. _ Severus's picture. _

_ Dear Miss Blaire Watson, _

_ There has been a new wizarding marriage law implemented recently. All selected wizards and witches, aged 21 and above, are to wed within five months after receiving this letter. Your suitable match has been decided for you. _

_Inside, includes a picture of your future spouse. We would like a reply thee weeks after you have recieved this letter._

_ Your sincerly, _

_The Ministry of Magic._

Blaire let out a gasp as Severus's picture dropped on to her lap. His stern face stared back at her as. She had to marry Severus Snape.

Blaire frowned. This was insane! Why was she not told earlier. Ok, so Sirius and the twins did mention about it, but she had not expected it to really happen. She read the letter again. They did not even mention _ why _ such a law was implemented. And when was the last time she picked up the Daily Prophet? She could not remember. All she knew now, that, she was to be Severus Snape's wife. Severus Snape. One does not just marry her former professor! Especially if he was Severus Snape. She scowled.

"Blaire?"

Dumbledore's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Blaire looked up at him. Severus was already out the door. "Why?" she asked Dumbledore. "Why do they bother with such a law? And why Snape?" she frowned.

Dumbledore sighed and removed hi glasses. "I think it's best if you just go through with this."

Blaire was dumbfounded. Why was Dumbledore acting this way? Why was the ministry so eager for a marriage law? Why Severus? She was about to ask him again when her gaze dropped to the letter again. She frowned.

"Wait, this letter is dated three weeks ago!" Blaire said and looked at Dumbledore. "How long were you planning to keep this news away from me?"

Dumbledore looked at her. "We were going to tell you once we think it was the right time." he said calmly.

Blaire stood up. "Or were you not planning to tell me until it was the exact day I have to get married?" She stood up angrily and was about to leave when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Before you do leave, I think I should show you something." Dumbledore said and Blaire turned back to him.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE'S TALE

Blaire turned to face Dumbledore. She stared at him. "Show me what?" she questioned him. Her eyes stared directly into Dumbledore's. "There's nothing to show me." Blaire said bitterly. She waited for an answer from Dumbledore who sighed. He gestured for her to follow him. She soon realised what he wanted to show her.

_Severus Snape's memories._

Blaire looked straight at Dumbledore. "What? Why do you want to show me this?" she demanded.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "You don't have to. It's totally up to you." He said, placing a small flask like object on the table near them. Without another word, he left his office, leaving her alone. Blaire frowned. _Why_ would she want to see it? Blaire knew his story didn't she?

Her gaze dropped to her marriage letter and her hands slowly picked up the flask. Curiosity got the best of her and soon she found herself being drawn to it as she bent down...

* * *

Blaire found herself at an old home. She looked around. The furniture looked old and worn. Blaire took a step back and looked around. She heard a voice.

"Severus!" A lady's voiced called out.

"Severus?" Blaire muttered to herself and turned. She was just next to a little boy with greasy black hair and clothes that were worn out and too large for him. _It's Severus!_ She thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she realised he was rather adorable when he was younger. He could not be older than nine. Little Severus was busy reading an old book and he looked up.

"Yes Mother?" little Severus stood up as a woman who greatly resembled the adult Severus approached him.

"It's time for bed." Blaire realised that the woman was Severus's mother. His mother reached her hand out and Severus took it. Blaire followed them to an old room, where little Severus was tucked into bed.

"Is he here?" Little Severus asked, his voice a whisper as he looked at his mother with wide fearful eyes and Blaire frowned, feeling confused. His mother sighed as she stroked his hair and shook her head.

The scene changed and Blaire found herself in an isolated park. She was behind little Snape and a girl with beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. Blaire recognised those green eyes. She had Harry's eyes.

"Lily!" little Severus ran towards the girl. Lily. It dawned on Blaire, that it was Lily Potter, Harry's mother. Severus stopped and frowned as he took a look at his less than happy friend. "What's wrong?" little Severus asked as he came closer towards Lily.

"It's Petunia." Lily muttered, looking upset and little Severus instantly pulled her down to sit on the grass with him.

"She's jealous of you!" little Severus said as he stared at Lily. "Just let her be." His dark eyes were now sparkling. "Once we enter Hogwarts, you'll fit in, you'll see. You are _not _a freak!" he insisted, his voice getting higher.

A small smile formed on Lily's lips. "Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"When we reach Hogwarts, will you stay with me?"

Severus smiled. "_Always."_

The scene changed and Blaire was at the Snape's home again. Her hands flew to cover her ears when a loud shattering noise broke the silence. Blaire found herself face to face with an angry looking man. Shattered pieces of glasses could be seen. Blaire gasped and moved back. The man started screaming to a woman. To Severus's mother. "Stupid woman! How many times Have I told you not to?" he screamed and pushed her to the ground. 'I don't know why I married you Eileen? You stupid witch!" he slapped her and Blaire gasped louder, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she saw little Severus running towards his mother.

What happened next caused Blaire to burst into tears.

Blaire heard a loud crash and the next thing she knew, little Severus was sent crashing and he hit his head against the wall. Instantly, Blaire rushed to little Severus, but she couldn't touch him and she let out a sob. Before she knew what happened next, she was brought to another scene.

It went fast. She was in the train with Lily and Severus. And she soon saw how horrible Severus's childhood was. No matter how hard she avoided, she saw how he was treated by Sirius and James. It was like a nightmare that never ended. She watched how he got abused at home, how he got bullied at school, how he grew more and more interested in the dark arts. Blaire didn't know why, but she felt her heart sinking

She watched as Severus desperatly tried to prevent Lily from drifting away from him, but failing slowly.

She saw how he got more and more involved in the Dark Arts.

She saw the jealousy in his eyes when James tried to talk to Lily.

She saw it. How he called Lily a mudblood. How he tried to apologise to her. How she refused to be friends how with her. How upset he was. How he cried himself to sleep that night. How he didn't really sleep.

And it dawned on her. He was in love with Lily. He wasn't just upset. He was heartbroken.

And then she was brought to another scene. An older Severus stood in front of her. He was probably her age. She followed him. It was a dark and gloomy night. She follwed him into a house and realised where she was.

James and Lily's home.

She bit her lip and held back her gasp and tears when she saw the dead body of James Potter on the floor near the front door. Severus stared at James'a body, an unreadble expression on his face before he walked up the stairs slowly, his expression showing fear.

Blaire stopped behind him. She saw his shoulders drop as there was a pained expression on his face.

He was standing near the body of Lily Potter. Severus dropped to the floor and craddled her in his arms tightly sobbing.

Blaire had never seen him in such a vunarable state. And she cried along with him

Blaire could not take it anymore. She wanted to leave the pensive. She didn't know why, but it affected her. But she couldn't leave. Instead, she was brought away to view the rest of his life. She saw everything. How Severus risked his life to save and protect Harry.

And the most horrible and painful, was to watch him die again.

By the end of everything and by the time she managed to get herself out, she was crying. No, she was sobbing hard. How a man could through such a hard life, she did not know.

"Blaire?"

Blaire turned to find herself back in Dumbledore's office. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it back and left without waiting for any response from Dumbledore who was watching her.

* * *

Author's note: I sincerly apologise for the very late update. I just started college and it has been taking a lot of my time.

Anyway, I decided not to elaborate much on Snape's memories as I want to keep it for later. ;)


End file.
